Cherry lips
by Setsu23
Summary: AizenxIchi yaoi UA les amis d'Ichigo le font se travestir pour de l'alcool bon marché. Un Yakuza, Sosuke Aizen voit Ichigo et le prend pour une femme. Il l'invite à sortir avec lui, et Ichigo est obligé d'accepter. correction en cour.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** Bleach ne m'appartient évidemment pas, et cette histoire non plus, je ne fait que la traduire pour que ceux qui n'ont pas un "bon" niveau d'anglais puissent en profiter. Je n'ai donc aucun mérite si ce n'est la traduction en elle-même.**

**Merci à Rona Chan d'avoir corrigé mon bazar ^^**

**Pairing:**** Sosuke x Ichigo et d'autre pairing à sens unique avec Ichigo.**

**Avertissements:**** Yaoi, lemon, smut, sexe, injures, violence.**

**Résumé:**** UA Non loin de l'appartement de Renji et d'Ichigo, il y a une cave qui fait de grosses remises aux femmes. Le seul problème, c'est qu'aucune de leurs amies ne veulent aller y acheter l'alcool car le caviste est un pervers. Renji et la bande ont donc manigancés un plan pour qu'Ichigo traverse la rue et aille acheter l'alcool lui-même. Tout ce passa comme prévu jusqu'à ce qu'Aizen, un Yakuza, ne voie Ichigo et ne veuille sortir avec lui. Maintenant, Ichigo se trouve confronté à un dilemme: sortir avec Sosuke, risqué que son vrai sexe soit découvert et être tué pour l'avoir trompé, ou bien ne pas sortir avec Sosuke et se faire tuer pour l'avoir rejeté.**

**Voici les paroles de la chanson qui a inspiré BonneNuit pour écrire cette fic (si vous avez besoin de la traduction, envoyez-moi un message. Pour l'instant je la laisse telle quelle, je trouve que ça sonne beaucoup moins bien en français).**

You're such a delicate boy

In the hysterical realm

Of an emotional landslide

In physical terms

With your cherry lips and golden curls

You could make grown men gasp

When you'd go walking past them

In your hot pants and high heels

They could not believe

That such a body was for real

It seemed like rainbows would appear

Whenever you came near the clouds would disappear

Because you looked just like a girl

Your baby blues would flash

And suddenly a spell was cast

You hold a candle in your heart

You shine the light on hidden parts

You make the whole world wanna dance

You bought yourself a second chance

-_Cherry Lips, Garbage_

Cherry Lips: chapitre 1

Ichigo Kurosaki, jeune étudiant de 21 ans, vit avec son ami de longue date, Renji Abarai à Hachioji, une ville à l'ouest de Tokyo. Ils vont tout les deux à l'Université Métropolitaine de Tôkyô et ils partagent un appartement à proximité du campus. De nombreux étudiants avaient entendu parler de ce duo qui était connu pour les bagarres auxquelles ils étaient mêlés et le chahut qu'ils causaient. Mais très peu pouvaient dire qu'ils les connaissaient vraiment.

En ce moment, l'orangé regrettait d'avoir rencontré chacun de ses amis. Surtout Renji en fait.

-Allez Ichigo, c'est pour la bonne cause!

-Va te faire foutre, grogna Ichigo, ce qui sembla surtout amuser ses amis qui se retenaient difficilement de rire.

-Allez Ichi, dit Ikkaku en ricanant, ça te vas vraiment bien!

-Je vous hais les gars. Et Ichigo les détestait vraiment.

La vie à la fac était géniale, mais le niveau scolaire était tellement haut qu'Ichigo devait travailler deux fois plus dur pour suivre. Il passait quand même beaucoup de temps à faire la fête, entrainé par ses amis qui trouvaient que le meilleur moyen d'étudier pour un test était de se soûler complètement la veille.

En plus il y avait un marchand d'alcool à quelques pâtés de maison qui faisait de super remises… aux femmes. Le caviste faisait ces remises pour encourager plus de femmes à venir dans sa boutique puisque aucune d'elle ne voulait l'approcher, raison pour laquelle Ichigo se trouvait dans cette situation. Renji était arrivé avec l'idée de travestir Ichigo pour qu'il aille chercher le _précieux liquide _(d'après Ikkaku) et économiser pas mal d'argent au passage.

Ichigo s'était battu bec et ongles (il avait déjà bien assez des taquineries sur sa petite taille et sa corpulence fine comme ça), mais il avait fini déguisé quand même. Les autres avait convenu que si, même déguisé, il ne ressemblait pas assez à une femme, alors il n'aurait pas à le faire. Malheureusement, le sort semblait s'acharner contre lui puisque ses prétendus amis le regardaient bouches bée, même Chad le fixait bêtement.

-T'es sûr que t'es un mec? Demanda Ikkaku. Ichigo se renfrogna et lui donna un violent coup de poing. Puis il se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers un miroir pour voir sa nouvelle apparence. Grâce à l'aide de Rukia, il n'avait pas eu besoin de perruque et ses cheveux étaient simplement retenus par des pinces pour qu'ils bouclent légèrement autour de son visage. Il portait un débardeur violet qui descendait suffisamment bas pour dévoiler le haut de son torse lisse et sa clavicule, mais qui cachait quand même l'absence de décolleté. Ils l'avaient forcé à mettre un soutient gorge qu'il n'avait, heureusement, pas eu à rembourrer, et qui donnait juste l'impression d'une femme un peu plate.

Il portait également un pantalon pour ne pas avoir à raser ses jambes (il avait cogné Ikkaku pour avoir fait remarqué à quel point ses poils étaient clairs) ainsi que des petits talons pour le forcer à se déhancher lorsqu'il marchait. Rukia lui avait mis un peu de maquillage et avait épilé un peu ses sourcils (il avait refusé de la laissé les redessiner). Enfin, la dernière étape…sa pomme d'Adam…

Contrairement à la plus part des hommes, son larynx ne s'était pas beaucoup développé après la puberté, (ce qui expliquait un peu pourquoi sa voix n'était pas aussi grave que celle d'autres hommes), mais sa pomme d'Adam était tout de même présente. Et même si certaines femmes avaient un larynx un peu plus développé, Rukia avait pensé que ce serait mieux si le caviste n'était pas mis sur la voie par quelque chose comme ça. Elle lui enroula donc une écharpe noire autour du cou pour essayer de le cacher. Pour Ichigo, l'écharpe était un peu étouffante, mais il préférait la porter que d'être prit pour un homme qui se travestissait en femme.

-Tu es magnifique Ichi, dit Renji dans un ricanement. "Tu pourrais vraiment passer pour une femme…"

Ce fut le troisième coup qu'il donna en un seul jour.

Après une petite mise à niveau faite par Rukia sur la façon de marcher avec des talons (Ichigo jurerait qu'elle avait dit que le propriétaire la mettait mal à l'aise juste pour le forcer à le faire). Ichigo était sorti et marcha fébrilement jusqu'à la boutique. Après un pâté de maison, il s'était un peu habitué aux talons et était soulagé qu'ils ne soient pas aussi hauts que certains qu'il avait vu. C'était inconfortable, mais les chaussettes en nylon que Rukia lui avait données empêchaient des ampoules de se former.

-Hé poupée, t'veux venir faire un tour chez moi?

Ichigo fronça les sourcils en entendant des sifflements le suivre. S'il ne faisait pas autant d'efforts pour ne pas ressembler à un homme, il leur aurait déjà botté les fesses à tous. Comme c'était justement le cas, il les ignora tout simplement et se concentra sur arriver à la boutique en un seul morceau.

Le propriétaire, Shunsui, était en train de lire une bande dessiné au comptoir quand Ichigo entra dans la boutique. Le coude du bâtard glissa du comptoir, il regardait bouche bée la "femme" aux cheveux orange qui, tout en se déhanchant, se dirigeait vers le rayon réfrigéré et attrapait un pack de douze et du rhum pour le mélanger avec le coca qu'ils avaient déjà. Il s'approcha du comptoir et les fit glisser dessus jusqu'au brun qui semblait baver. Au moins, maintenant il comprenait comment se sentaient les femmes dans ce genre de situation.

-Combien? Demanda-t-il alors l'homme n'avait fait aucuns gestes pour enregistrer les articles.

-Ah! Shunsui retrouva enfin ses esprits et passa les produits. "Et une remise spéciale pour vous, puisque vous êtes si jolie" minauda-t-il.

Ichigo fit semblant de rire et força un sourire charmeur sur son visage.

-Est-ce que vous traitez tous vos clients aussi gentiment?

-Uniquement celles qui sont aussi jolie que vous.

Ichigo sourit à nouveau et sorti son argent du sac à main qu'on l'avait obligé à porter et paya l'homme.

-Revenez quand vous voudrez! Cria Shunsui après lui, ne cherchant pas à se cacher alors qu'il lorgnait sur les fesses d'Ichigo.

Ichigo grommela pour lui-même alors qu'il se dirigeait vers son appartement. Il était tellement occupé à jurer qu'il ne remarqua pas la voiture de sport allant à toute vitesse sur la route, coupant la circulation à une vitesse effarante. Un homme, assit au café situé le long du trottoir, jeta un regard en coin à la voiture, ses yeux s'écarquillant alors qu'un camion à ordure se retrouva sur la trajectoire de la voiture qui fut forcée de monter sur le trottoir pour l'éviter, et fonçait maintenant droit sur Ichigo.

Le brun s'élança vers Ichigo qui releva la tête juste à temps pour voir la voiture lui foncer dessus. Des bras forts encerclèrent sa taille et il fut tiré hors de la trajectoire de la voiture juste avant que les pneus ne crissent à l'endroit où il se trouvait un instant plus tôt. Le jeune homme dans la voiture l'injuria comme si tout avait été sa faute et parti à toute vitesse. Ichigo gémit depuis le trottoir où il était à moitié épinglé sous l'homme, et remercia Kami que sa tête soit protégée par la main de l'homme en question.

-Tout va bien Mademoiselle? Demanda l'homme. Ichigo leva les yeux pour voir le visage de l'homme à quelques centimètres du sien et failli paniquer mais se calma.

-Je…Je vais bien, bégaya-t-il et les yeux bruns qui étaient plongés dans les siens s'adoucir.

-Aizen-sama! Cria quelqu'un, et on aida Ichigo et son sauveur à se relever. Aizen? Ichigo avait déjà entendu ce nom avant, c'était…un Yakuza! Sosuke Aizen était le premier conseiller du chef Yamamoto et il contrôlait la zone d'Hachioji.

Oh merde.

Un homme aux cheveux noirs et avec des lignes vertes tatoués sous chacun de ses yeux jeta un regard désapprobateur à Ichigo qui cherchait le moyen le plus rapide de s'échapper.

-Um…merci de m'avoir sauvée…Je devrais y aller maintenant.

-Attendez, Aizen attrapa le bras d'Ichigo avant qu'il n'ait put partir et lui tendit le sac de course qui contenait les bouteilles, qui avaient heureusement été épargnées. "Tenez."

Il sourit et Ichigo prit une seconde pour vraiment le regarder. Il ne portait pas de vêtements tape à l'œil, juste un simple costume anthracite –qui semblait valoir une fortune- et ses cheveux étaient plaqués vers l'arrière. Ses yeux marron semblaient brûler Ichigo qui se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise alors que les minutes passaient.

-Pourrais-je avoir le plaisir de connaître votre nom? Demanda le yakuza, sa main glissant du bras d'Ichigo à son poignet.

-Oh, c'est…euh, Ichigo Zangetsu… Pour une fois dans sa vie, Ichigo était heureux du coté féminin de son prénom, et le nom de famille lui vint facilement. Son premier chien.

-Un très beau prénom…pour une très belle jeune fille.

Ichigo vira au rouge vif alors que cet homme redoutable se penchait pour embrasser le dos de sa main.

-Je me nomme Sosuke Aizen, comme vous l'avez probablement déjà deviné. Sa main fut enfin libérée et il soupira de soulagement. "Peut-être devriez-vous vous asseoir, cela a dû vous faire un choc."

Ichigo ne put que hocher la tête alors qu'on le guidait à la table où Aizen était installé un instant plus tôt.

-Merci Aizen-sama, dit doucement Ichigo se félicitant de n'avoir pas balbutié cette fois.

Les gardes du corps qui lui avaient tourné autour furent congédiés d'un geste de la main, mais celui avec les tatouages verts s'attarda près d'eux. Aizen lui jeta un regard et l'homme s'inclina, partant à son tour. Un serveur plutôt nerveux vint demander au roux ce qu'il voulait, mais Ichigo répondit précipitamment qu'il ne voulait rien.

-Je vous en prie, demandez tout ce que vous voulez. Aizen sourit à Ichigo et frôla imperceptiblement son poignet de ses doigts, faisant presque passer son geste pour un accident.

-Un thé vert s'il vous plait, bafouilla Ichigo, détournant le regard le l'homme intimidant qui était assis en face de lui. Alors que le serveur partait, il leva à nouveau les yeux vers l'homme qui lui faisait face.

-Ce n'était vraiment pas nécessaire Aizen-sama.

-Je vous en pris, appelez moi Sosuke.

-Sosuke-sama…

Il fut coupé par un rire et Ichigo se serait giflé de le trouver charismatique.

-Le ''sama'' n'est pas nécessaire.

-Merci de m'avoir sauvé Sosuke-san, dit-il hésitant un peu sur le nom et le titre, toujours un peu effrayé à l'idée de paraître irrespectueux. "Mais je devrais vraiment rentrer maintenant."

-Vous devez vous rendre à une soirée? Aizen haussa les sourcils et eut un petit sourire satisfait quand l'autre rougit. "Pardonnez-moi Zangetsu-kun, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de remarquer le contenu de votre sac."

-Ichigo est suffisant…et je dois juste rencontrer quelques amis.

-Ichigo-kun… La façon dont Sosuke murmura son prénom lui donna des frissons dans le dos, en partie à cause de la peur, mais aussi parce qu'il était à fleur de peau a cause de la montée d'adrénaline causé par les évènements. "Je comprends que vous soyez occupée, mais peut être pourriez-vous vous joindre à moi pour diner ce soir?"

Oh merde. Un Yakuza très dangereux, dont on disait qu'il était l'assassin personnel du chef des Yakuza, venait de lui proposer un rendez-vous…et l'assassin en question croyait qu'il était une femme.

-Je ne peux vraiment pas ce soir…

-Demain alors? Aizen s'appuya sur la table et se pencha pour se rapprocher, ses yeux brûlants plongés dans ceux d'Ichigo.

-Bien sûr. Ichigo se gifla mentalement d'avoir accepté, mais que pouvait-il dire? L'homme était intimidant, et il savait parfaitement comment utiliser son charisme pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

Aizen sourit avec satisfaction et se redressa, permettant à Ichigo de se détendre à nouveau.

-Où dois-je venir vous chercher?

-Euh… Il hésita avant de lui répondre, ne tenant absolument pas à ce qu'Aizen sache où il vivait. "Est ce que vous savez où se trouvent les appartements Bara?" C'était là que vivait Rukia et son frère.

-Oui, Je passerais vous prendre à 18 heures. Il parcouru la tenue d'Ichigo du regard et sourit à nouveau, presque en coin. "Habillez-vous simplement."

Ichigo se leva, les jambes légèrement tremblantes, et s'inclina devant l'homme.

-Merci Aizen-sama.

Il partit rapidement avant qu'on ne puisse le rappeler. Il eut de la chance d'avoir pensé à prendre son sac avant de partir.

Putain. Dans quoi c'était-il encore fourré?

**FIN DU CHAPITRE**

**BonneNuit a fait des recherches sur la hiérarchie des Yakuza alors je vous la remets, ça peut toujours être utile**

**Oyabun: le "parrain", chef ultime**

**Kumiko: l'un des deux hommes venant juste après l'Oyabun**

**Wakagashira: deuxième hommes venant juste après l'Oyabun**

**Saiko Komon: conseiller personnel de l'Oyabun ou du Kumicho**

**So-honbucho: Siège principal**

**Fuku-honbucho: Chef régional**

**Shateigashira: chef local qui vient en aide au fuku-honbucho**

**Kobun: subordonné de l'Oyabun**

**Aizen est un Saiko-komon, il contrôle les territoires des yakuzas dans différents quartiers ou villes, et il a ses propres subordonnés.**

**Pour ceux qui veulent le savoir, -Bara- veut dire -rose- mais que ça n'a pas d'importance dans l'histoire, ce n'est qu'un nom choisit comme ça pour l'immeuble.**

**Bon, un premier chapitre de traduit, je pense m'être pas trop mal débrouillée pour l'instant (euh oui mes chevilles vont très bien, pourquoi cette question ;p), mais si vous avez des idées qui me permettrais de l'améliorer, n'hésitez surtout pas (je me répète un peu la non…..). Enfin, merci de laisser une petite review à ceux qui auront le temps (vous inquiétez pas, c'est pas moi qui ferais un flan si vous le faites pas, moi-même je le fait quasiment jamais…) pour l'auteur, je lui transmettrais toute les remarques, compliments ou encouragement que vous pourriez vouloir lui faire. A bientôt pour la suite ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Il y a eu quelques interrogations par rapport au -kun- utilisé par Aizen pour parler à Ichigo dont voila une petite explication. ''kun'' est généralement utilisé pour les hommes, mais si il est utilisé dans un contexte un peu plus formel qu'avec un ami, il peut aussi être utilisé pour une femme. Dans ce contexte, l'auteur a mit ''kun'' pour "une femme" (Ichigo va finir par tous nous tuer si ça continue…je sens déjà les ondes meurtrières…) pour montrer qu'Aizen n'est pas un gros pervers et qu'il s'adresse à Ichigo avec une certaine amabilité sans être trop familier. Par la suite, Aizen sera moins formel avec Ichigo donc il n'y aura pas besoin de s'inquiéter pour le choix des particules.**

**PS: merci pour toutes vos review, ça m'a fait très plaisir que cela vous plaise, et BonneNuit était contente aussi que son histoire plaise aux petits francophones que nous sommes ;p**

**Merci à Rona-chan pour sa correction**

Cherry Lips: Chapitre2

-Tu quoi ?

Ichigo grogna depuis le canapé sur lequel il était recroquevillé, un oreiller sur la tête.

-Je sais!

-Purée, Ichi, t'es dans la merde. Il fronça les sourcils et se laissa tomber sur le canapé à côté d'Ichigo. Ikkaku se tordait de rire à même le sol, Rukia lui lança un regard furieux avant de lui donner un coup de pied.

- Fermes la, espèce d'abruti! C'est très sérieux!

-Mais la Fraise a un rendez-vous…avec un homme!

-Avec un chef Yakuza qui pourrait très bien tuer Ichigo si tout ne se passe pas comme il le souhaite!

Le rire d'Ikkaku s'arrêta subitement.

-Mais pourquoi il tuerait Ichigo?

-J'en sais rien, peut-être parce qu'il croit que je suis une femme alors que je suis un HOMME et que si quelqu'un l'apprend sa réputation va en prendre un sacré coup?

-Oh…Bah dans ce cas fais en sorte qu'il ne l'apprenne pas, c'est pas comme si tu devais ressortir avec lui après.

-Et qu'est ce qui se passera s'il se met en colère quand Ichigo le repoussera? Lui demanda Rukia sans attendre de réponse faisant froncer les sourcils à Ikkaku.

-On peut le protéger…

-Contre des Yakuza ?

Renji caressa doucement la tête d'Ichigo quand celui-ci gémit de désespoir en essayant de disparaître dans le canapé.

-On trouvera quelque chose.

-Mais demain…Je vais devoir sortir avec lui!

-Ce n'est qu'un seul rendez-vous, dit Rukia pensivement en tapotant son menton, fais en sorte qu'il ne t'aime pas, sans être désobligeant. Elle laissa échapper un nouveau "hum". Si tu agis comme d'habitude, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème.

-Et qu'est ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire ? Ichigo releva juste assez la tête pour pouvoir grogner.

Renji gloussa et commença à retirer les pinces des cheveux d'Ichigo. Absolument aucun problème.

Et c'est ainsi qu'Ichigo se retrouva à l'appartement de Byakuya et Rukia accompagné d'une Orihime surexcitée qui lui montrait des tenues qui pourraient lui aller. C'était à elle qu'il avait emprunté des vêtements la dernière fois, mais il avait du mettre un soutient gorge de Rukia, c'était trop difficile de faire croire qu'il avait une poitrine aussi imposante que celle d'Orihime.

-Tu es tellement mignon Ichigo-chan! Couina Orihime et partant dans un de ses délires qui devait probablement impliquer un Ichigo travesti.

-Euh, mouais. Ichigo soupira pour la centième fois alors que Rukia approchait un chemisier de son visage. S'il te plait, ne dis pas -chan. _(là, je sent qu'on va relancer le débat…;p)_

-Hmm… Je pense que c'est le noir qui conviendrait le mieux à cette soirée, surtout avec tes cheveux…et cette jupe…

-Hein ? Les yeux d'Ichigo s'écarquillèrent. Pas de jupe!

-Fais pas le bébé. Tu vas devoir te raser les jambes aussi…qui sait, peut être tes poils repousseront-ils plus épais, et lui jetant un regard en coin elle ajouta, ils sont si fins et doux comme ça…

- Ferme-la, dit-il avec humeur.

-Allez, va te raser les jambes et toutes les parties de ton corps où on pourrait voir des poils, pendant ce temps, Orihime et moi allons finir de préparer tes vêtements.

-S'tu veux. Il parti faire ce qu'elle lui avait dit parce qu'elle pouvait devenir vraiment effrayante parfois…et elle n'hésiterait pas à le frapper si jamais il ne le faisait pas.

Cela lui faisait un drôle d'effet d'avoir les jambes lisses. Il faisait un bond à chaque fois qu'elles se frottaient l'une contre l'autre, ayant du mal à réaliser que c'était bien ses jambes qui se frôlaient.

Il était une fois de plus obligé de porter des vêtements de femmes: il enfila une jupe ample et confortable qui lui arrivait aux genoux, ainsi que le chemisier noir et fendu au niveau des bras que Rukia avait choisi un peu plus tôt. Cette fois, elle laissa ses cheveux en bataille avec juste une mèche qui tombait devant ses yeux. Il failli avoir une crise cardiaque quand elle s'approcha de lui avec un crayon pour le maquiller et qu'elle menaça de le frapper si jamais il bougeait.

Sa vie défila devant ses yeux plusieurs fois avant qu'ils n'aient terminés.

-Voilà ! Déclara Rukia en s'écartant pour admirer son travail.

-Ah ! Je suis tellement jalouse, Kurosaki-kun, tu es tellement mignon! S'exclama Orihime en le contemplant avec des yeux brillants.

-C'est pas comme si je l'avais voulu. Dit-Ichigo en fronçant les sourcils et se prenant un coup de poing dans le ventre de la part de Rukia. Il recula, chancelant et haletant, et lança un regard accusateur à la brune.

-T'en prend pas à moi, sale garce!

-Va te faire voir.

Ichigo était simplement heureux que Byakuya ne soit pas là. Il lui aurait offert un petit sourire en coin bien dédaigneux et lui aurait dit qu'il avait toujours su qu'Ichigo était de ce bord là. Ce bâtard prétentieux. Bien sûr, il ne le dirait jamais à haute voix dans le périmètre de Rukia qui n'aurait aucun scrupule à lui casser la figure.

-Je suis un homme, merde! Jura Ichigo en se frappant la poitrine, ce qui était très loin d'être efficace aux vues de son torse fin.

Orihime eu un petit rire et lui tapota gentiment le bras.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Kurosaki-kun, ça te va très bien.

-Est-ce que c'est censé me remonter le moral?

-Oui. Rukia lui lança un regard furieux et attira Orihime suffisamment près pour pouvoir poser son menton sur l'épaule de la plus grande. N'évacue pas ta colère sur Orihime.

-Pardon, Inoue… bredouilla Ichigo, l'air complètement penaud. C'est juste que toute cette histoire, ça me soûle.

-Ce n'est rien, je comprends.

Il descendit les marches en chancelant un peu sur ses hauts talons, mais finit par s'y habituer assez rapidement. Il avait encore cinq minutes à attendre avant qu'Aizen ne vienne le chercher, mais il ne voulait pas que le Yakuza puisse voir où habitaient Rukia et Byakuya.

Ichigo n'eut qu'à attendre une minute avant qu'une voiture entièrement bleue aux vitres teintées ne s'arrête et qu'un homme aux cheveux bleus ne descende de la voiture pour lui ouvrir la porte arrière. Il pouvait sentir les yeux de l'homme s'attarder sur ses jambes et il dut se retenir pour ne pas le frapper là où ça faisait mal.

Aizen Sosuke était assit sur le siège arrière, portant un pantalon foncé et une chemise déboutonnée en haut avec une veste au-dessus. Il lui avait dit de s'habiller simplement, mais il avait l'air plus habillé qu'Ichigo ne l'était, et ils avaient un chauffeur. Toutefois, Aizen ne semblait pas y faire le moins du monde attention d'après la façon dont ses yeux couraient sur la silhouette d'Ichigo. Mais pour sa défense, ses yeux restaient fixés sur le visage de _la femme _aux cheveux orange et non pas sur son corps féminin.

-Ichigo, vous êtes ravissante ce soir. La façon qu'il avait de murmurer son prénom rendit Ichigo un peu nerveux.

-Merci Aizen-sama, vous êtes très élégant vous aussi.

-Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Sosuke.

-Sosuke-san. Ichigo se sentait encore un peu mal à l'aise à l'idée de s'adresser de manière aussi familière à un homme aussi dangereux. Mais bon, si c'était ce que le brun voulait, il n'allait pas le lui refuser.

-Vous n'avez aucune raison d'avoir peur de moi. Aizen paraissait légèrement amusé alors qu'il observait la posture quelque peu raide d'Ichigo et la façon dont son corps s'éloignait de l'homme dans un mouvement défensif.

-Je n'ai pas peur de vous! Ichigo s'oublia un instant et fronça les sourcils, puis, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous le choc alors qu'il se rappelait exactement à qui il était en train de parler. Je- Je veux dire…

Aizen rit, un rire profond qui aurait fait s'arrêter la respiration de plus d'une femme, mais qui eut pour seul effet d'irriter légèrement Ichigo.

-J'aime ce feu en vous, c'est tellement rafraichissant.

Ichigo allait se renfrogner à nouveau, mais se rappela le conseil de Rukia de ne pas offenser le Yakuza.

-Donc, où allons-nous?

-J'espère que vous aimez le curry.

-Oui, c'est bon. Répondit Ichigo un peu maladroitement. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment il était censé agir pendant un rendez-vous. Il avait essayé une fois de sortir avec Rukia, mais c'était tout simplement bizarre et ils avaient tout les deux décidé qu'ils n'étaient en aucun cas attirés l'un par l'autre. Il n'était ressortit avec personne depuis, et surtout pas en tant que femme.

-Vous n'avez pas à être aussi tendue. Dit Aizen dans un nouveau pouffement en se renfonçant dans son siège. Le chauffeur regarda dans son rétroviseur et jeta un coup d'oeil à Ichigo jusqu'à ce qu'Aizen ne lui lance un regard d'avertissement. Vous n'avez pas été à beaucoup de rendez-vous n'est ce pas?

Ichigo rougit légèrement et détourna le regard. Une lueur apparut derrière les lunettes d'Aizen, mais Ichigo était trop occupé à regarder par la fenêtre pour le remarquer.

-Nous sommes arrivés Aizen-sama, dit le chauffeur en s'arrêtant devant un restaurant qui semblait un peu plus couteux que ce qu'Ichigo aurait choisi.

-Merci Jeagerjaques, Je vous appellerais quand vous pourrez venir nous chercher.

-Bien Monsieur.

Il repartit et Aizen offrit son bras à Ichigo qui le prit en tremblant. C'était étrange d'être aussi près d'Aizen, qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui voulait définitivement autre chose de lui qu'une simple amitié.

Ichigo s'agitait légèrement alors que le réceptionniste s'inclinait devant eux et les guidait à leurs places. C'était un coin agréable, faiblement éclairé par des bougies, mais c'était suffisant pour voir le visage de l'autre.

Ils s'installèrent et un serveur vint pour prendre leur commande de boisson avant de repartir.

-Je trouve étrange qu'une femme aussi belle que vous n'ait pas eu de nombreux rendez-vous., dit Aizen en regardant pensivement Ichigo dans les yeux.

-Ce n'est pas qu'on ne me l'ait jamais proposé. Et c'était vrai, Ichigo était souvent invité à sortir, que ce soit par des filles ou des hommes. C'est juste que je trouve la plupart des gens…ennuyeux.

Aizen eut un petit sourire satisfait et posa avec élégance son menton sur sa main repliée.

-Je suis d'autant plus flatté de vous avoir en ma compagnie ce soir.

-Mademoiselle, Monsieur, avez-vous fait votre choix?

-Je prendrais un ishiyaki curry, répondit Aizen au serveur, sans détourner le regard d'Ichigo.

-Pour moi ce sera le dorai curry. Ichigo tendit son menu au serveur et sursauta quand celui-ci fit volontairement glisser sa main sur celle d'Ichigo.

-Vos plats devraient être prêt rapidement. L'homme fit un sourire coquin à Ichigo et Aizen plissa les yeux. Le Yakuza nota mentalement le nom sur la plaque du serveur pour le faire renvoyer plus tard.

-Ne le regardez pas aussi cruellement. Aizen cligna des yeux et fronça les sourcils en regardant Ichigo qui avait un air renfrogné. Il ne sait pas que nous sommes en rendez-vous.

-Dans ce cas, peut être devrions-nous faire en sorte que cela soit plus clair. Aizen s'était remis de sa surprise de la façon avec laquelle Ichigo s'était adressée à lui, et il posa sa main sur celle d'Ichigo en caressant le poignet de l'orangé avec son pouce. Après tout, nous ne voudrions pas donner à quiconque de fausses idées.

-Euh… Ichigo prit à nouveau une teinte cramoisie et prit une gorgée de vin pour éloigner sa main et la tenir hors de porté.

Aizen n'eut absolument pas l'air contrarié, mais plutôt amusé.

-Veuillez m'excuser, suis-je trop rapide avec vous?

-Oui, vous l'êtes, répondit Ichigo honnêtement.

-Voila cette flamme à nouveau. Aizen se pencha et glissa un doigt le long de son avant bras, obligeant Ichigo à retenir un frisson. Heureusement, l'homme se réinstalla au fond de son siège, rendant à Ichigo son espace.

-Vous êtes un grand mystère pour moi, Mademoiselle Zangetsu, il prit une gorgée de vin et fixa Ichigo presque impassible, Vous allez à l'école à Hachioji?

-Oui, à l'Université Métropolitaine de Tôkyô. Ichigo faisait très attention à ne pas donner trop d'informations à cet homme, mais il était un très mauvais menteur, et Aizen ne trouverait aucune information sur Ichigo "Zangetsu".

-Et qu'étudiez-vous?

-Je suis un double cursus en éducation et en anglais.

-Y a-t-il une raison particulière à ces choix? L'homme semblait sincèrement intéressé par la discussion et ne se laissait pas juste entrainer par les évènements.

-J'aimerais être professeur plus tard, et ça fait toujours bien d'avoir une deuxième langue sur son CV.

-Vous aimez les enfants alors? C'est la raison pour laquelle vous voulez devenir enseignante?

-Ils ne me dérangent pas…Mais je pensais plutôt à enseigner à l'université qu'à de jeunes enfants. Ichigo sourit et fut un peu surpris de voir à quel point cela lui semblait naturel. Et vous? Avez-vous toujours fait ce…métier?

Aizen rit et Ichigo remarqua que ce rire était bien plus agréable que les ricanements qu'il lui avait offerts jusqu'à présent.

-On pourrait dire que je suis né dedans. De toute façon, c'est ce pourquoi j'étais fait. Ichigo réprima un frisson à l'idée de ce pour quoi Aizen pouvait bien être "fait pour".

Heureusement, leurs plats arrivèrent et leurs bouches furent occupées à manger. Ichigo pensait à l'énigme qu'était Aizen Sosuke pendant qu'il mangeait. Il était évident qu'il transformait son image pour paraître plus sympathique, mais il se demandait à quoi cela pouvait servir puisque presque tout le monde savait qui était Aizen Sosuke. Peut être était-ce parce que les gens connaissaient son nom mais pas son visage, mais pourquoi essayer de le faire avec Ichigo alors que celui-ci savait qui il était? Cela poussa Ichigo à se méfier, et à raison, de cet homme qui voulait probablement l'attirer dans son lit, ce qui était bien la dernière chose qu'Ichigo souhaitait.

-Cela vous dirait de m'accompagner au parc pour une petite promenade?

-Oh! Euh, c'est que j'ai cour demain et je ne devrais pas être dehors trop tard… Sa voix baissa, et il essaya de ne pas donner l'impression à l'homme qu'il ne voulait juste pas le rejeter.

-Le parc ferme à neuf heures, je vous aurais raccompagné chez vous avant dix heures, c'est promis. Aizen se penchant légèrement pour pouvoir regarder Ichigo dans les yeux. Celui ci avait rapidement comprit que c'était l'une des principales techniques utilisées par Aizen pour intimider les gens sans donner l'impression de le faire volontairement.

-Cette soirée a-t-elle été désagréable?

-Non, bien sur que non, Ichigo se dépêcha de rassurer cet homme redoutable et se gifla mentalement. Une promenade rapide ne me fera pas de mal.

Le brun se redressa avec un petit sourire en coin, visiblement satisfait que tout soit allé dans son sens une fois de plus. Aizen paya leur repas et lança un regard éloquent au serveur avant d'entourer les épaules d'Ichigo de son bras. Ichigo mourrait d'envie de donner un coup de coude à l'homme pour une telle démonstration de possessivité mais il parvint à se maitriser.

Aizen appela son chauffeur et lui dit de venir les prendre et de les déposer à l'entré du parc, puis il tendit son bras à Ichigo à nouveau. Ichigo le prit mais garda ses distances avec l'homme de manière à ce qu'ils se touchent à peine.

-Vous êtes aussi belle dans les rayons de la lune, murmura Aizen alors qu'ils marchaient à travers le parc et dépassaient d'autres couples qui se tenaient la main et se regardaient amoureusement dans les yeux.

-Merci. Ichigo ne regarda pas Aizen alors qu'il lui répondait doucement.

-Vous n'avez pas besoin d'être aussi timide, dit Aizen, il s'arrêta sous un arbre où ils étaient seuls et où personne ne passait, vous êtes vraiment une femme déroutante, si timide et pourtant si facilement irritable.

-Je ne suis pas irritable! Lui lança Ichigo hargneusement, avant de piquer un fard quand il réalisa qu'il venait justement de donner raison à l'homme qui avait un petit sourire en coin qui en disait long.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'aime ça. Aizen s'approcha et leva la main pour prendre son visage en coupe. Ichigo se figeât de confusion. Cela vous rend encore plus intéressante. Il baissa la tête et des lèvres douces mais sèches frôlèrent celles d'Ichigo. Il inspira brusquement et détourna la tête pour que les lèvres d'Aizen finissent au coin de ses lèvres et sur sa joue à la place. Vais-je trop vite?

Ichigo hocha la tête et serra les dents pour retenir le besoin qu'il avait de frapper cet homme si arrogant. Était-ce la façon dont toutes les femmes étaient traitées lors d'un rendez-vous?

-Une nouvelle fois, je m'excuse. C'est simplement que je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, avec ces lèvres si attirantes qui me suppliaient de les embrasser.

-La prochaine fois, demandez d'abord, rétorqua Ichigo un peu froidement et grimaçant à cette l'implication qu'ils auraient un nouveau "rencard". Aizen sembla remarquer lui aussi l'insinuation puisqu'il avait un air suffisant.

-Je m'en souviendrai. Il s'écarta et ils marchèrent dans un silence qui n'était pas vraiment embarrassant jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à l'entrée sud. L'homme aux cheveux bleus ouvrit la porte et remarqua les joues rougies d'Ichigo avec un intérêt évident, pour être finalement dissuadé par le regard froid qu'Aizen lançait dans sa direction.

Ils arrivèrent à l'immeuble de Rukia et Aizen attira vers lui, mais n'essaya pas de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

-J'aimerais beaucoup vous emmener à nouveau avec moi vendredi prochain, si vous n'êtes pas occupée.

Et merde, l'homme voulait encore sortir avec lui.

-Je ne peux pas vendredi…Les yeux d'Aizen s'assombrirent et Ichigo fit un effort pour de pas grimacer alors que ses mains se resserraient sur son bras. Mais je suis libre le reste du week-end à partir du moment où ce n'est pas pour toute la journée. Les mains se relâchèrent et Ichigo soupira mentalement de soulagement.

-Il y a une pièce de théâtre que je voulais aller voir, si cela vous dit.

-Ça semble intéressant, mentit Ichigo, espérant que cela ne semblait pas autant à un mensonge à Aizen qu'à lui-même.

-Je ne sais pas encore à quelle heure elle est, donc si vous me donniez votre numéro, je vous appellerais pour les détails. Cet homme ne pouvait-il pas simplement lui demander son numéro sans passer par des moyens détournés? Ichigo se demanda si Aizen était capable de découvrir qui il était vraiment avec ce genre d'information…mais ce n'était qu'un téléphone portable payé d'avance et il ne contenait rien qui aurait pu permettre à Aizen d'en apprendre plus sur lui donc il prit le risque.

-Bien sûr. Aizen sortit son propre téléphone et enregistra le nom d'Ichigo et attendit pour le numéro.

-C'est 555-3878-2105.

-Je vous appellerais dès que je saurais à quelle heure a lieu la représentation, dit Aizen, portant la main d'Ichigo à ses lèvres, l'embrassant doucement. Bonne nuit Ichigo.

-Bonne nuit Sosuke-san et merci pour le diner.

-Ce fut un plaisir.

Il monta dans la voiture et s'en alla, permettant enfin à Ichigo de pousser un soupir de soulagement.

Merde, maintenant il avait un nouveau rendez-vous avec cet homme! Il était vraiment dans la merde.

**FIN DU CHAPITRE**

**Voila, un deuxième chapitre de fait. Je suis un peu déçue de ne pas l'avoir publié quand je le voulais, au début j'avais prévu d'envoyer un nouveau chapitre par semaine et le même jour à chaque fois pour que ce soit plus facile à s'y retrouver, mais en fait j'ai eu plus de travail que prévu cette semaine. Du coup, je vais essayer de m'avancer un max comme ça j'aurais plus de retard (ça fait quand même pas super de ne pas respecter ce qu'on a dit a propos de son rythme de publication dès le deuxième chapitre…) Enfin bref, je vais vous lâchez la grappe avec mes élucubrations, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu quand même (il m'a posé quelques problèmes celui là je dois l'avouer) et à la semaine prochaine pour la suite ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

Cherry Lips: Chapter 3

Les cours de cette semaine furent très stressants pour Ichigo, ce qui était compréhensible. Il essayait de ce concentrer sur ses études mes ses pensées repartaient sans arrêt vers Aizen et leur prochain rendez-vous. Ses amis étaient inquiets pour lui et Renji avait commencé à évoquer différents moyens de "s'occuper" d'Aizen qui lui avaient foutu la trouille.

-Kuchiki-san serait d'accord avec moi! Il faut se débarrasser de lui avant qu'il ne te fasse du mal!!!

-Arrête Renji tu es ridicule. Maugréa Ichigo en s'affalant sur la table sur laquelle il essayait de faire ses devoirs. Je suis sur que cet enfoiré ne me demandera plus de sortir avec lui après ce rendez-vous là, surtout quand il saura que je n'ai pas envie de passer à la casserole. Et puis de toute façon Byakuya ne t'aiderait pas.

-Byakuya est aussi protecteur envers toi qu'il ne l'ait envers Rukia, et tu le sais très bien. Et puis, qu'est ce qu'il ce passera si il essaye quand même ?! Renji frappa du poing sur la table et son visage devint si rouge que ca aurait pu être drôle si leur discussion n'avait pas été aussi sérieuse.

-Il a eu plein d'occasion de le faire mais ne la pas fait.

-Mais quand même!

-Renji, ca me fait plaisir que tu t'inquiète pour moi, mais rien de tous ca ne m'aide.

-Pardon, pardon, marmonna Renji et il colla son torse au dos d'Ichigo. Avec un peu de chance ce rendez vous sera le dernier.

-Tch. Ichigo ignora Renji et se leva, étirant ses bras au dessus de ca tête et partant à la cuisine pour faire du thé. Bien sur que ce sera le dernier… qu'est ce qu'un homme comme Aizen pourrait bien me trouver de toute façon.

-Ouai, qu'est ce qu'il pourrait bien te trouver…Renji murmura pour lui-même en regardant fixement Ichigo qui n'écoutait pas. Il s'approcha derrière Ichigo qui remplissait la bouilloire avec de l'eau. Il enlaça le plus petit et respira l'odeur de ses cheveux.

-Ce que tu peux être con Renji, dit Ichigo en écartant le jeune homme. Renji sourit faiblement et s'éloigna.

-Il faut en être un pour être ami avec toi.

-La ferme, grommela Ichigo.

Son portable vibra dans sa poche et son cœur commença à battre plus vite. Il déglutit et regarda le numéro qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Aizen. Malgré ses craintes, il essaya de répondre de manière détaché.

-Yo, Zangetsu à l'appareil.

-Bonjour Ichigo-kun, c'est Sosuke.

Ichigo déglutit à nouveau.

-Oh bonjour Sosuke-san, je me demandais quand vous appelleriez.

Aizen pouffa de rire et Ichigo lança un regard furieux à Renji qui faisait semblant de tirer sur quelqu'un.

-La pièce qui est jouée est "The Love Suicides at Amijima" _(à ma connaissance, cette pièce n'es pas jouée en France donc je le laisse comme ça)_, êtes vous toujours libre?

Non!

-Oui bien sur. A quelle heure est la représentation?

-Sept heure, mais je passerais vous prendre vers cinq heures pour diner. Habillez-vous convenablement, mais ce n'est pas nécessaire de mettre un kimono.

-D'accord, ca a l'air bien. Il y eu un petit silence qu'Ichigo se dépêcha de combler. Bon, donc je vous verrais …

- Êtes-vous occupée? Demanda Aizen qui avait l'air de s'amuser énormément.

-Euh non, pas vraiment…

-Comment ce sont passés vos cours?

Aizen lui faisait la conversation?

-Ca peut aller, je suppose…

-Vous supposez?

Putain l'enflure, il savait en plus que ça le mettait mal à l'aise.

-Les examens de fin d'année ne sont pas avant quelques mois donc la charge de travail n'est pas trop importante.

-Hm

-Comment va votre _travail_ ? Le questionna Ichigo, se renfrognant quand Aizen se mit à rire.

-Tout va bien, même si mon esprit a été occupé par une certaine baie.

-Ne m'appelez pas comme ça, ronchonna Ichigo alors que Renji lui donnait un petit coup de coude en secouant frénétiquement la tête.

-Oh? Heureusement, Aizen semblait plus amusé qu'en colère. Préféreriez-vous que je vous appel Ichigo-chan?

-Juste Ichigo, ça suffira. Son visage chauffa doucement et il se détourna de Renji pour que le roux ne puisse pas voir sa réaction. Il faut vraiment que je termine mes devoirs donc…

-Je comprends… je vous rappellerais plus tard.

-A plus tard Sosuke-san.

-Sosuke tout court.

Ichigo se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas répondre sèchement à l'homme qui semblait s'amuser à tourner ces propos contre lui, et il se demanda pour quoi Aizen arrivait à le faire réagir autant.

-Bonne nuit.

-Faites de beaux rêves Ichigo.

Avec ça, le Yakuza raccrocha. Les yeux d'Ichigo bougeaient dans un tic nerveux alors qu'il se faisait violence pour ne pas fracasser l'appareil qui avait permit à Aizen de le contacter.

-Euh…y a toujours une chance qu'il ne t'aime pas vraiment. Peut être qu'il est juste agréable pour pouvoir…

-Coucher avec moi?

Renji grimaça et ce gratta la nuque contrit.

-Ce n'est qu'un rendez-vous pas vrai? Toutes les filles n'écartent pas les jambes aussi vite…il peut pas s'attendre à ce que tu fasses CA.

-Depuis quand est ce que ça empêche un homme d'essayer d'avoir ce qu'il veut quand même? Demanda Ichigo avec un soupir, buvant une gorgé de son thé chaud qui s'impatientait, et grimaçant légèrement. Et qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir me mettre ?!

Renji jeta un coup d'œil à Ichigo et eu un petit sourire moqueur

-Tu parles un peu plus comme une fille chaque jour-

Le roux écopa d'une légère brulure quand Ichigo renversa son thé sur lui.

Malheureusement, Orihime n'avait aucun vêtement qui pourrait convenir pour ce genre de soirée chic, donc Ichigo dû se tourner vers quelqu'un d'autre. Une personne à qui il n'aurait JAMAIS voulut demander une faveur…

Ishida Uryuu. Ce fou avait une espèce d'obsession pour les vêtements féminins, et Ichigo savait qu'il sauterait sur l'occasion pour l'habiller.

……..

-Tu _va_ porter ce corset, dit Ishida regardant Ichigo et fronçant les sourcils. L'orangé savait que ça finirait comme ça et il n'était plus qu'à un vêtement de hurler.

-Non, je ne le porterais _pas_.

-Tu as peut être un corps mince, mais avec cette robe, les courbes sont _indispensables_! Ishida remonta ses lunettes sur son nez alors qu'il arborait toujours un regard passionné. Un corset te donnera ces courbes!

-Alors choisis une autre robe!

-Non! Ishida lança un regard entendu à Chad qui s'approcha d'Ichigo par derrière. Très bien, nous allons devoir utiliser la force. Pour ton propre bien.

Ichigo glapit quand ses poignets furent encercler par des mains larges et mates, et que sa chemise était relevée au dessus de sa tête sans cérémonie.

-C'est pas la peine les gars !

-Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi Kurosaki. Une lueur apparut dans les yeux d'Ishida quand le pantalon d'Ichigo lui fut retiré (révélant un boxer avec des petits lions imprimés dessus) et il prépara le corset noir à lacets. Tiens le bien Sado.

-Hm, grogna Chad en guise d'accord et tint les mains d'Ichigo au dessus de sa tête pour permettre à Ishida d'avoir un meilleur accès.

-Ne bouge pas Kurosaki, ça ne fera même pas mal.

Chad fit pivoter Ichigo de manière à ce que le jeune homme soit face à lui et Ishida en profita pour mettre en place le corset. Ichigo haleta pour respirer alors que le sadique tirait d'un coup sec sur les ficelles et que le corset se resserrait désagréablement autour de son buste.

-Aouch!

-Soit pas un bébé Kurosaki. Un nouveau coup sec.

-Lâches moi Sado! Cria Ichigo qui se tortillait pour essayait de s'échapper.

-Cela doit être fait, répondit calmement Chad, mais Ichigo pouvait voir la pointe d'amusement dans son regard.

-D'accord, je mettrais la robe, mais pas le corset!

-C'est presque…finit! Ishida noua le lacet et recula pour admirer son travail. Très joli. Maintenant mets la robe et je m'occuperais de l'ajuster. Et mets les sous vêtements! Ishida tendit délicatement la robe à Ichigo qui grommela et l'enfila.

-Vraiment très joli Kurosaki, commenta Ishida en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez alors qu'il admirait Ichigo.

Ichigo se renfrogna et tira sur la robe qui paraissait beaucoup trop courte à son goût. Il n'y avait pas de col en V donc on ne pouvait pas voir qu'il n'avait pas de poitrine et il y avait de petites manches qui cachaient son décolleté.

-C'est trop serré, s'irrita Ichigo en tirant à nouveau sur le tissu récalcitrant.

-Non ca ne l'est pas. A partir du moment où tu ne…hum…t'excite pas, alors tout devrait bien se passer.

-Ça, ce sera pas un problème, marmonna Ichigo en se regardant dans le miroir sous plusieurs angles pour s'assurer que rien de masculin n'apparaissait. Merci Ishida.

-C'est Ishida-kun pour toi. Ishida jeta un coup d'œil et lissa les plis fais par Ichigo. A priori, il n'y a pas de gros ajustements à faire puisque tu n'as pas de poitrine…Ishida commença à se parler doucement à lui même s'agitait autour de la robe. Elle sera prête pour demain.

-Merci, dit à nouveau Ichigo en commençant à passer la robe au dessus de sa tête fronçant les sourcils quand Ishida poussa un cri indigné.

-Change-toi dans l'autre pièce!

-On est tous des mecs, répondit Ichigo en fronçant un peu plus les sourcils.

Ishida cligna des yeux et pencha sa tête sur le coté.

-Hmph. Ça, ca reste à voir.

-La ferme! Ichigo lui jeta la robe au visage, se tourna et prit appui sur le mur. Maintenant, enlève-moi ce truc ridicule.

….....

Comme la première fois, le jour du rendez-vous vint beaucoup trop vite aux yeux d'Ichigo. Il alla à l'appartement de Rukia pour se changer (la jeune fille avait un peu trop aimée serrer le corset) et Orihime s'occupa de ses cheveux.

-Ichigo…dit Rukia, les sourcils froncés alors que pour une raison quelconque elle fixait les oreilles d'Ichigo. Tes oreilles ne sont pas percées.

-Et alors…?

-Avec ce genre de robe, il faut que tu portes des boucles d'oreilles!

Elle courut dans l'autre pièce et laissa Ichigo la regarder partir avec un mauvais pressentiment. Et il avait raison, puisqu'elle revint avec un glaçon et une aiguille.

-Pas question !!!

-Hum Kurosaki-kun, je pense que ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée…Orihime rougit et détourna le regard.

-Ne me dis pas que tu as peur Ichigo? Rukia eu un petit sourire en coin, sachant parfaitement que sa question ferait partir Ichigo au quart de tour.

-Bien sur que non!

-Alors où est le problème?

Ichigo ne répondit pas et son regard passa de l'aiguille à Rukia.

-D'accord.

-Parfait, tu le sentiras à peine.

Il l'avait sentit. Son oreille le brulait et Rukia, la garce, ne lui avait pas donné le temps de récupérer avant de faire l'autre.

-Voila! S'exclama-t-elle fièrement alors qu'elle enfilait les boucles dans les trous et qu'elle enlevait les petites traces de sang. Dans quelques minutes tu ne sentiras plus rien.

…….

Ce n'était qu'une garce, et menteuse en plus de ça. Au moins, la douleur avait disparut avant qu'Aizen ne vienne le chercher.

-Vous êtes encore plus belle que d'habitude si c'est possible, dit Aizen de manière charmeuse et en posant un baisé sur le dos de la main d'Ichigo. Même le chauffeur, Jeagerjaques, semblait regarder Ichigo du coin de l'œil.

-Merci Sosuke-san, murmura Ichigo en se glissant à l'arrière de la voiture, maudissant sa robe qui se releva et laissa voir quelques centimètres en plus de ses cuisses. Et cet enfoiré d'Aizen le remarqua, et ne fit même pas semblant de cacher la lueur d'appréciation dans ses yeux.

-Votre peau a l'aire si douce. Il tendit la main et caressa légèrement le genou d'Ichigo, le faisant trembler alors qu'un frisson descendait le long de sa colonne vertébrale et s'écarter l'air le plus détaché possible.

-Sosuke-san… Ichigo vira rouge et détourna le regard des yeux marrons qui le fixaient sans ciller. Il se mordit la lèvre du bas face à cette situation inconfortable et chercha le meilleur moyen de détourner son attention. Où allons-nous manger?

-Il y a un petit restaurant italien près du théâtre où nous devrions être tranquilles. J'ai une réservation pour 17h30.

L'idée de manger italien plaisait à Ichigo qui se gifla mentalement de trouver quoique ce soit de se rendez-vous plaisant, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'attendre avec impatience pour ce diner. Peut être que si il faisait comme si Aizen n'était qu'un ami il pourrait s'amuser.

Ichigo commanda un Pollo Marsala et essaya une fois de plus d'ignorer la façon dont Aizen caressait sa main. Bien qu'Ichigo ait toujours vu Aizen comme un homme froid, ses mains étaient incroyablement chaudes et pas du tout moites. Mais ça ne voulait absolument pas dire qu'il aimait quand Aizen traçait des arabesques sur le dos de sa main ou quand il caressait son poignet de son pouce.

Le diner était bon, comme l'avait imaginé Ichigo, et la conversation était plaisante même si Aizen était un peu trop "câlin". Aizen brillait par son intelligence, mais pas d'une manière qui aurait pu sembler insultante pour Ichigo.

En fin de compte, la pièce fut un très bon moment aussi. Peut-être était ce parce qu'elle rappelait un peu Roméo et Juliette à Ichigo, ou bien parce qu'il n'assistait que rarement à ce genre de chose ce qui le rendit encore plus agréable.

-Cette soirée a été très agréable, dit Ichigo à Aizen alors que la voiture les ramenait vers l'appartement de Rukia.

-Je suis heureux que vous ayez pu m'accompagner pour cette pièce. Aizen passa nonchalamment un bras autour des épaules d'Ichigo et le rapprocha de lui. Ichigo se figeât alors que des doigts caressaient son bras.

-Euh…

-Vous n'avez pas besoin d'être nerveuse, lui souffla Aizen à l'oreille, chatouillant le coup d'Ichigo au passage et le faisant se tendre. La voiture s'arrêta devant l'immeuble et Grimmjow sortit de la voiture, mais ne leur ouvrit pas la portière, les laissant seuls.

-J- Je devrais y aller, bafouilla Ichigo en cherchant la poignée mais Aizen posa ses mains contre la vitre et s'approcha de manière à dominer le jeune homme.

-Rien ne presse. Les yeux marrons d'Aizen plongèrent dans ceux d'Ichigo et il leva la main pour prendre le menton d'Ichigo en coup. Détends-toi.

-Attendez-

Des lèvres douces couvrirent celles d'Ichigo qui sursauta légèrement de surprise. Aizen était en train de l'embrasser. Qu'est ce qu'il devrait faire ?!

Ichigo inspira brusquement quand le large corps s'appuya contre le sien et que sa tête fut pencher pour approfondir le baisé.

-Ngh…

Embrasser un homme n'était pas tellement différent qu'embrasser une femme, si l'on mettait de coté le fait qu'il était complètement dominé et qu'il n'avait aucun control sur ce baisé. Ichigo essaya de s'éloigner, mais Aizen suivit le mouvement et commença à remonter la main qui était sur son genou le long de sa cuisse.

Ichigo recula violemment et prit une grande bouché d'air. Il pouvait sentir le petit sourire d'Aizen dans son cou, mais les mains s'éloignèrent et Aizen lui rendit un peu d'espace.

Alors qu'Ichigo reprenait son souffle et cherchait un moyen de se sortir de cette situation, Aizen lissa ses cheveux qui étaient légèrement décoiffés et réajusta son pantalon.

-Encore trop vite? Demanda-t-il, recevant en guise de réponse un regard noir d'Ichigo qui le fit pouffer. Accompagnez-moi au Matsuri d'Hachioji. Ce n'était pas une question.

Ichigo hésita un moment et Aizen se pencha pour un nouveau baisé.

-D'accord! Il ne l'avait pas crié, mais il l'avait d'une façon assez agressive. Je dois y aller maintenant...

-Oui bien sur. Je vous appellerais.

Ichigo hocha la tête faiblement et sortit de la voiture, ses jambes tremblants légèrement, ignorant le sourcil relevé de Jeagerjaques à la vue de son apparence. Alors qu'il montait les escaliers jusqu'à l'appartement de Rukia, il réalisa deux choses. Premièrement, Aizen savait qu'il ne voulait pas sortir avec lui et le manipulait pour qu'Ichigo accepte un autre rendez-vous pour qu'il arrête ses avances.

Et deuxièmement, il avait une érection.

Il avait eu de la chance que dans le noir ni Aizen ni son chauffeur n'aient remarqué la protubérance sous sa robe, et qu'ils aient mis son état échevelé sur le compte de "l'agression" qu'il venait de subir. Mais le fait qu'il _était_ dur était plus une source de préoccupations pour Ichigo. Étant donné qu'il était jeune, il suffisait de peu de chose pour qu'il se retrouve dans cet état, mais là, il avait à peine été touché ou embrassé.

Ichigo n'avait vraiment pas envie d'être attiré par ce beau et enjôleur de Yakuza. D'abord parce que c'était un homme. Ensuite…c'était un Yakuza. Et charmant. Ce qui était encore plus dangereux qu'un Yakuza étant la délinquance incarnée. Il ne voulait pas entretenir l'idée qu'il pourrait être attiré par Aizen, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il niait le fait qu'Aizen était attirant.

Enfin, d'une manière ou d'un autre il finit avec un nouveau rendez-vous avec l'homme avec lequel il ne voulait pas sortir et auquel il cachait un secret "relativement" important. Un secret qui pourrait bien le tuer si il ne faisait pas attention.

Il était complètement dans la merde.

**FIN DU CHAPITRE**

**Petite précision de la part de l'auteur: une année de fac au japon se divise en deux semestres, d'avril à septembre et de septembre à mars. Cette histoire commence à la fin du mois de juillet et la fête du Matsuri d'Hachioji a lieu le 1er aout.**


	4. Chapter 4

Salut tout le monde, ce chapitre a été incroyablement long à venir… J'ai eu des examens (dont un d'anglais et devinez quoi, j'ai crevé le plafond…humm pardon….) et je suis sûre que vous comprenez très bien mes priorités. Mais bon, c'est les vacances alors pour me rattraper je vais tacher de publier plusieurs chapitres pendant ce temps (ou du moins, plus que ce qui était prévu à l'origine…). Donc voila un chapitre que j'aime beaucoup et qui, je pense, a été très attendu par beaucoup de monde alors j'ai fait de mon mieux, mais comme d'habitude, si vous avez des conseils pour améliorer cette traduction ou si vous voyer que quelque chose vous parait pas très logique, prévenez moi ^^

Bonne lecture

Cherry Lips: Chapitre 4

Les autres amis de Renji, Rukia et Ichigo commençaient à s'inquiété un peu. Ichigo, lui, était plus qu'un peu anxieux, il était énervé, furieux et avait, un petit peu, peur. Même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais.

Aizen l'avait appelé pour parler de leur planning pour le festival du Matsuri d'Hachioji, qui avait finit par devenir un rendez-vous de trois jours. Aizen voulait qu'ils aillent voir tout les évènements du festival ensemble, et il n'accepterait aucun refus comme une réponse.

Ichigo voulait y aller simplement en pantalon et T-shirt, mais ses amis pensaient que ce ne serait pas suffisamment féminin donc il fut forcé de porter une jupe et un haut à manches longues. Aizen passa le prendre devant l'appartement de Rukia encore une fois, mais cette fois, ils se rendirent au festival à pied puisque il avait lieu juste à côté.

Ichigo essaya d'ignorer le bras qui entourait confortablement son dos alors qu'ils regardaient les joueurs de Taiko (tambours traditionnel). Aizen semblait n'y prêter qu'à moitié attention et à la place il se tenait derrière Ichigo et avait ses bras enroulés autour de lui alors que sa tête reposait sur le haut de celle d'Ichigo. Ichigo essaya d'ignorer leur position, mais c'était dur quand Aizen n'arrêtait pas de faire courir ses mains de haut en bas sur ses bras couverts et qu'il se pressait contre son dos.

Après cela, Aizen lui prit la main et l'emmena voir l'exposition des sculptures de glace. Ichigo savait à quel point ils ressemblaient à….un couple, et il pouvait se sentir rougir alors qu'Aizen enlaçait leurs mains et l'attirait plus près. Ichigo essaya de rester concentré sur les superbes sculptures, très travaillées, de dragon et de lion ainsi que d'autres créatures mythologiques. L'exposition se termina à six heures et Ichigo fut totalement à la merci d'Aizen qui l'invita à diner.

Cette fois ce fut un diner simple, dans un petit restaurant tenu par un couple qui semblait connaître Aizen plutôt bien. La femme, très maternelle, avait même pincé sa joue et commença à piailler sur le couple tellement mignon qu'ils formaient, avant de les laisser 'à eux même'. L'atmosphère était intime et agréable, et Ichigo avait finit par se décontracter un peu alors qu'il buvait son sake et qu'il attendait que son plat arrive.

-Je suis assez curieux Ichigo, murmura Aizen alors qu'il observait _la jeune femme_ aux cheveux roux.

-A propos de quoi Sosuke-san?

-Combien de fois devrais-je vous demander de m'appeler Sosuke? Ichigo vira rouge mais il ne répondit pas. "Mais pour répondre à votre question, je suis curieux de savoir pourquoi vous avez accepté de sortir avec moi pour commencer."

-Hein?! Ichigo écarquilla les yeux face au sujet de la conversation et eu des difficultés à trouver une explication.

-Vous saviez qui j'étais, pourtant vous avez accepté de sortir avec moi alors que vous n'étiez pas intéressée, ai-je tort?

Ichigo acquiesça, hochant honteusement la tête.

-Je le savais à ce moment, mais je voulais être égoïste et sortir avec vous quand même, malgré le fait que vous étiez mal à l'aise.

Ichigo déglutit un peu difficilement et senti sa pomme d'Adam danser sous le foulard qu'il avait autour du coup.

-Mais après, vous avez continué à accepter ces rendez-vous, donc je n'allais pas me plaindre. Pourtant, vous êtes toujours mal à l'aise avec moi. Aizen tendit la main et prit celle d'Ichigo, caressant son poignet et le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Ichigo réalisa qu'il aurait très bien put repousser Aizen et s'en aller indemne au début. Mais plus maintenant. Pas alors qu'Aizen semblait l'aimer et qu'il pensait que c'était réciproque, que ce soit dût à son arrogance qui lui faisait croire que personne ne pouvait ne pas l'aimer, ou tout simplement parce qu'il avait interprété ces rendez-vous comme la preuve qu'Ichigo ressentait quelque chose.

-Vous vous écarter encore si souvent de moi… La voix d'Aizen se mourut alors qu'il s'approchait d'Ichigo et qu'il posait un baisé très léger sur ses lèvres pour s'écarter immédiatement. Ichigo devint encore plus rouge et du se faire violence pour ne pas lever la main et toucher l'endroit où il venait d'être embrasser.

Il grimaça intérieurement quand il réalisa qu'Aizen attendait une réponse de sa part.

-C'est juste que je n'ai jamais vraiment été en couple avant. Ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux et rendait la chose plus facile à dire. "Je ne suis pas habituée à de telles avances…"

Aizen sembla satisfait par cette réponse et se renfonça dans sa chaise.

-J'aurais cru qu'une personne aussi belle que vous aurait eu plus d'expérience, mais je dois avouer que je suis content d'entendre cela.

-Euh, bien.

-J'aurais tout de même cru que vos parents arrangeraient des rencontres en vue d'un mariage, commenta Aizen. Ses yeux toujours fermement encrés à ceux d'Ichigo.

-En fait, mon père estime que je devrais pouvoir choisir moi-même mon mari, et ce n'est pas comme si il avait une grosse entreprise qui nécessitait que je transmette son nom.

-Ah, et bien cela explique pourquoi je n'ai rien pu trouver sur la famille Zangetsu.

Ichigo se glaça quand il comprit qu'Aizen avait tenté de trouver plus d'informations à son sujet.

-Ouai…Nous ne sommes pas très connus.

-Et votre mère, elle pense également que vous devriez choisir votre propre mari?

Ichigo grimaça et regarda par la fenêtre pour éviter le regard d'Aizen.

-Ma mère est morte il y a plusieurs années.

-Oh, toutes mes condoléances. Aizen semblait un peu surprit de cette information, ce qui donnait une expression très inhabituelle sur son visage. Ichigo se sentit un peu plus attiré par lui sachant qu'Aizen était sincèrement désolé.

-C'était il y a très longtemps.

-Je suppose que cela explique pourquoi vous n'êtes pas aussi féminine que d'autres femmes, vous n'avez pas eu de mère pour vous servir de modèle.

Ichigo se renfrogna un peu et se demanda pourquoi il était aussi irrité par cette déclaration alors qu'il n'était pas une femme et qu'il ne devrait pas vouloir être plus féminin. Aizen capta sa colère et rit. "Je ne disais pas cela comme une critique."

-Bien…Ichigo était vexé et fut très content quand leurs plats arrivèrent et coupèrent leur conversation. Il s'arrêta au milieu d'une bouché et manqua de s'étouffer lorsqu'il sentit le pied d'Aizen se frotter contre sa jambe. Est-ce que l'homme essayait de lui… faire du pied?

Ichigo écarta sa jambe mais Aizen suivit le mouvement. Son pied monta et monta et 'Ah!'

Il parvint, heureusement, à retirer sa jambe juste à temps pour que le Yakuza ne sente pas quelque chose qui n'était définitivement pas féminin, mais il laissa aussi échapper un couinement embarrassent qui fit se tourner vers eux les autres clients. Aizen eut un petit sourire en coin et Ichigo s'emporta. Son propre pied entra 'accidentellement' en collision avec le tibia d'Aizen. Aizen grimaça juste un peu et son sourire s'évanoui alors qu'il regardait Ichigo avec intérêt.

-C'est ce que j'aime chez vous Ichigo-chan, rêvassa Aizen en observant 'la femme' en fasse de lui avec un sourire. Vous n'êtes pas le genre à vous laisser faire sans représailles.

-Hmph. Ichigo l'ignora le reste du repas. Aizen en était légèrement ennuyé, mais ca ne l'empêcha pas de prendre le bras d'Ichigo à la fin du repas pour le conduire chez lui, ou plutôt à l'appartement de Rukia.

-Ai-je droit à un baisé pour me souhaiter une bonne nuit? Demanda Aizen faisant pivoter Ichigo de manière à lui faire face et posant ses mains dans le bas de son dos.

Ichigo fronça les sourcils mais ne repoussa pas l'homme quand celui-ci se pencha pour poser délicatement ses lèvres sur celles d'Ichigo. "Je passerais vous prendre demain vers 15h pour allé dîner avant les parades de Minyonagashi et de Mikoshi."

Ichigo hocha la tête et Aizen l'embrassa doucement une fois de plus avant de s'éloigner pour que Jeagerjaques vienne le chercher. Il n'était pas particulièrement emballer par le défilé de dance folklorique (Minyonagashi) ni par celui du palanquin (Mikoshi), mais de toute façon, il aurait probablement été les voir avec son père et ses sœurs si ils avaient été à Hachioji.

Mais il ne voulait vraiment pas y aller avec Aizen. Il détestait la façon qu'avait le Yakuza de le forcer à sortir avec lui, il détestait le personnage charmant que le dit Yakuza montrait aux autres, et il détestait le fait qu'il aimait d'une certaine façon cet enfoiré manipulateur. Et si ca c'était les sensations éprouvées quand on aime quelqu'un, alors il ne voulait plus jamais aimer personne.

Ichigo y alla quand même, malgré sa réserve, et il aurait presque pu dire qu'il avait passé un bon moment si ce n'était pour la fin de leur rendez-vous. Aizen l'avait escorté jusqu'à chez lui après le Mikoshi qui s'était terminé vers 21heures, quand il avait décidé que le parc était l'endroit rêver pour une séance de pelotage la nuit.

-Mph! Ichigo lâcha un grognement de surprise quand Aizen l'attira plus près de lui et scella ses lèvres à celles d'Ichigo.

Ca avait commencé de manière assez innocente (enfin, si l'on veut), mais les mains d'Aizen s'étaient glissées en douce le long de son dos et avaient agrippés les fesses d'Ichigo, faisant faire un bond à ce dernier qui frappa durement Aizen dans le ventre. "Connard!"

Ce fut l'une des rares fois où Aizen eu l'air réellement surpris. "Ichigo…"

L'orangé ne lui laissa pas la moindre chance de parler alors qu'il partait, furieux, et qu'il laissait Aizen dans le parc. "L'enfoiré…" murmura-t-il pour lui-même en rentrant chez lui, envoyant promener les passants qui le regardaient avec trop d'insistance. Il ne s'embêta même pas à retourner chez Rukia pour se changer, il voulait juste aller se coucher dans son lit et espérait qu'Aizen ne l'appellerait pas.

Son estomac se tordait douloureusement à la pensé de ce qu'il venait de faire. Si jamais il avait trop énervé Aizen… Il ne voulait même pas penser aux conséquences. Sans parler qu'il venait de réaliser qu'il l'aimait cet enfoiré. Si Aizen avait su qu'il était un homme, Ichigo l'aurait probablement laissé le tripoter au milieu du parc.

Ichigo monta les escaliers d'un pas lourd jusqu'à son appartement et se senti un peu mieux à la vue familière d'un Renji s'empiffrant à table.

-Tu rentre tôt, signala Renji, la bouche pleine de nourriture, envoyant des miettes partout. Ichigo sourit un peu et le frappa sur le haut du crane.

-Tu pourrais au moins finir ce que tu as dans la bouche avant de parler imbécile.

Renji leva les yeux au ciel mais fit ce qu'Ichigo lui disait.

-Pourquoi tu rentre aussi tôt?

-Il m'a tripoté.

Renji grimaça. "Mais il n'a pas découvert la vérité n'est ce pas?

-Non mais… La voix d'Ichigo se faisait moins forte au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait mais Renji sembla capter le message et lança son bras autour d'Ichigo et respira l'odeur de ses cheveux.

-Dis le bon mot et il ne t'emmerdera plus jamais. _(J'ai presque honte d'avoir osé traduire cette phrase comme ça, mais au bout de trois quarts d'heures...)_

-Soit sérieux un peu. Ichigo donna un coup de coude à Renji pour l'éloigner de lui et passa dans l'autre pièce pour prendre une douche, ne remarquant pas le regard marron qui les regardait tout les deux depuis le balcon.

Aizen se glissa facilement jusqu'à l'escalier de secours et atterri gracieusement sur le sol. Donc l'autre appartement n'était pas celui d'Ichigo. Elle vivait avec un autre homme.

Sosuke se senti trahi et la colère étreignit son cœur, et il du se faire violence pour reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. Sa jolie Ichigo avait un petit copain. Cela expliquait pourquoi elle était aussi nerveuse près de lui et aussi sa réticence à sortir avec lui au début. Elle avait peut être eu peur de le rejeter parce que c'était un Yakuza, mais cela ne calmait pas la sensation désagréable dans son ventre.

Ichigo Zangetsu était à lui, et ce n'était pas ce moins que rien aux cheveux roux qui allait l'empêcher de l'avoir.

……

Ichigo avait effectivement reçu un appel d'Aizen qui s'excusa pour son comportement et demanda à Ichigo si elle était toujours d'accord pour aller au festival. Ichigo accepta à contrecœur et se rendit chez Rukia encore une fois pour se préparer à un nouveau rendez-vous. Il était surpris que Byakuya ne se soit pas encore plein de sa présence répétée et qu'il n'ait même pas haussé un sourcil en voyant Ichigo habillé en femme. Bien sur, il y avait toujours la possibilité que cela ne l'intéresse pas suffisamment pour qu'il daigne faire un commentaire.

Quand Aizen arriva, il se conduisait de manière un peu étrange. Au lieu d'avoir son chauffeur habituel, il conduisait lui-même et semblait légèrement distant.

-Quelque chose ne va pas Sosuke? Demanda Ichigo, plissant les yeux et espérant que l'homme n'était pas en colère après lui pour la scène de la veille.

Aizen ne répondit pas au commentaire et garda ses yeux fixés sur la route, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

-Sosuke, où allons-nous? Demanda nerveusement Ichigo, remarquant enfin qu'ils n'allaient absolument pas dans la direction où le festival devait avoir lieu.

Une fois de plus, Aizen ne répondit pas et Ichigo était de plus en plus nerveux.

-Arrêtez la voiture, je veux descendre.

Ils allaient à plus de 80km/h bien que la zone fut limitée à 40km/h et ce n'était définitivement pas un raccourci.

-Sosuke…

-Qui est le rouquin?

Le froncement de sourcil d'Ichigo devint encore plus prononcé. "Quoi"

-Le rouquin dans ton vrai appartement. Qui est-ce? Ton petit ami?

Ichigo pouvait sentir les vagues meurtrières émanant d'Aizen et réalisa qu'il l'avait suivit jusqu'à chez lui et avait vu Renji…imaginant immédiatement que Renji était son petit ami sans pour autant découvrir la vérité sur lui.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Sosuke! Protesta Ichigo, s'arc-boutant au dessus du tableau de bord alors qu'ils s'arrêtaient dans un crissement de pneu à ce qui ressemblait à un love hôtel. Qu'est ce qu'on fait ici?

-N'essaye même pas de t'échapper, je suis le propriétaire de cet hôtel. Aizen lui attrapa le bras le tira de force hors de la voiture avant de le jeter sur son épaule.

-Arrête ça enfoiré! Hurla Ichigo en frappant le dos d'Aizen de son poing, celui grogna mais ne s'arrêta pas et entra dans l'hôtel sans faire attention aux regards curieux qu'ils recevaient.

-Aizen-sama. Les employés de l'hôtel s'inclinèrent devant Aizen et ignorèrent totalement le chargement vivant et criant pour être reposé par terre.

-ESPECE DE SALOPARD !!!

A ce moment précis, Ichigo ne s'inquiétait plus d'énerver un chef Yakuza qui pourrait facilement le tuer. Il voulait à tout prix s'éloigner de l'homme qui semblait vouloir l'emmener dans une chambre dans un love hôtel, ce qui signifiait du sexe. Du sexe dont il ne voulait pas.

-PUTAIN MAIS POSES MOI PAR TERRE !!! Hurla Ichigo alors qu'il fut porté jusque dans la suite la plus luxueuse, puis jeté sur le large lit.

Il essaya de se lever et de s'enfuir mais Aizen l'attrapa et le rejeta en arrière.

-Ichigo…pourquoi ne m'aimes-tu pas? Demanda très sérieusement Aizen et l'embrassa avant qu'il ne puisse placer un mot.

-Ngh… Ichigo se tortilla et essaya de se défaire de la prise d'Aizen mais celui-ci attrapa ses bras et le coinça contre le lit avec une main.

-Aime moi, aime moi comme je t'aime, commanda Aizen, prenant le lobe de l'oreille d'Ichigo entre ses lèvres et le léchant délicatement.

-Arrêtes ca! Haleta Ichigo qui tressailli quand Aizen ouvrit son pantalon et passa sa main à l'intérieur. "ARRÊTES !!!!

Mais c'était trop tard. Aizen se figea quand il sentit quelque chose qui n'était définitivement pas féminin, donnant la chance à Ichigo de se jeter hors du lit et de courir jusqu'à la porte puis vers la sortie, faisant une courte pause pour refermer son pantalon. Personne ne le suivit ni ne l'arrêta.

Il courut jusqu'à mettre environ six pâtés de maison entre le love hôtel et lui avant de s'effondrer dans une allée et de ramener ses genoux à sa poitrine, sanglotant en se demandant comment les choses pouvaient tourner aussi mal à cause d'un truc tellement stupide à l'origine. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il aime Aizen Sosuke? Et pourquoi Sosuke devait-il découvrir qu'il était un homme et non pas une femme comme il l'avait cru?

.…

Dans le love hôtel ou Ichigo l'avait laissé seul, Aizen était assis sur le lit sur lequel il avait prévu de faire l'amour à Ichigo Zangetsu, et son esprit embrumé par l'alcool se posait les mêmes questions. La belle Ichigo Zangetsu (si c'était bien son vrai nom) était un homme. Un magnifique, superbe jeune homme aux yeux marrons où on pouvait voir briller ses émotions et qui s'accordaient si bien avec ses cheveux oranges.

Sosuke secoua un peu la tête pour chasser cette pensé. De toutes les femmes, pourquoi la seule pour laquelle il avait enfin ressenti quelque chose, pourquoi devait-elle être un homme?

**FIN DU CHAPITRE**

**Ca y est, Sosuke est au courant, et il n'a pas découvert la chose d'une façon super agréable. Bonnenuit (et moi-même) savons très bien que certains d'entre vous pensait que Sosuke était déjà au courant pour Ichigo, mais l'auteur à trouver que c'était trop prévisible et beaucoup moins drôle au passage (et là, je suis bien obligé d'être d'accord) donc voila la réponse aux questions posées dans certaines reviews, Aizen était absolument pas au courant et ne s'en doutait même pas un petit peu, c'est juste la façon de parler qui est parfois ambiguë.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Salut tout le monde, donc voila le nouveau chapitre, attendu par beaucoup de personne je n'en doute pas, et oui, vala le lemon. Toutefois, pour ce qui ne voudrait pas le lire, il est tout à la fin donc vous pouvez le sauter sans problème (eu, aucun mauvais jeux de mots là dedans…).**

**Bon, maintenant en réponse à quelque review (très intéressantes d'ailleurs), je tiens à vous remercier, d'abord pour votre soutient et vos compliments, ca me fait vraiment très plaisir. Ensuite, on m'a demander si je contais traduire d'autre fic de BonneNuit, et bien en fait j'en ai déjà plusieurs de traduites ou qui sont en cours de traduction, aussi bien de cet auteur que d'autre, et que je compte bien les publier au fur et à mesure puisque BonneNuit-sama m'a donné l'autorisation et qu'elle semble plutôt emballée par mon projet, donc elles viendront, pas d'un coup mais elles viendront. Je fais mon maximum car je sais que certains d'entre vous aimerais vraiment avoir accès à ces traductions, mais je peux pas non plus les bâcler, c'est très dur de traduire (surtout vers le français…..jamais vu une langue avec aussi peu de vocabulaire….).**

**Donc voila, après ce grand speech (pas forcément très intéressant pour tout le monde), voila le nouveau chapitre.**

Cherry Lips: Chapitre 5

Cela faisait une semaine qu'Ichigo n'avait pas revu Aizen, et il commençait tout juste à se détendre un peu. Aucun assassin ou homme de main n'était venu au milieu de la nuit pour le tuer ni même pour le tabasser. Il n'avait reçu ni appel ni sms ni e-mail. Ichigo n'était absolument pas déçu. Vraiment, il ne l'était pas. Ou alors juste un peu. En quelque sorte.

Il aimait Aizen…Sosuke, mais c'était dur de passé outre l'obstacle que représentait le 'il-va-me-tuer-si-je-fais-quelque-chose-qu'il-n'aime-pas'.

Pas que ca avait une quelconque importance maintenant.

Ichigo était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua pas la voiture qui s'approchait derrière lui le long du trottoir avant que celle-ci ne soit juste à coté de lui. La vitre s'abaissa et Ichigo dégluti bruyamment en voyant Sosuke le fixer depuis le siège conducteur "Monte."

Ichigo se tendit, se préparant à s'enfuir et Sosuke lui lança un regard éloquent. "Si tu m'obliges à venir te chercher, je vais me mettre en colère."

Ichigo hésita une seconde puis se décida. Il se dirigea vers le coté passager et se glissa sur le siège, en faisant bien attention de ne pas regarder Sosuke qui ne disait rien. Il déboita et la voiture reparti. Un silence pesant régnait à l'intérieur de la voiture alors qu'Ichigo se demandait si Sosuke voulait dire par 'je vais me mettre en colère' que pour le moment il ne l'était pas.

-Tu es tout aussi attirant habillé en homme, _Ichigo Kurosaki_.

Ichigo grimaça et s'obstina à ignorer Aizen.

-Je ne voulais pas te tromper.

-Ah non? Un virage serré força Ichigo à s'accrocher à la poigné de la porte malgré sa ceinture.

-Si j'étais habillé comme ça, c'était seulement pour avoir une réduction sur de l'alcool.

-Je vois.

Ichigo tenta un regard vers Sosuke et vit son visage impassible.

-Je n'ai jamais voulu…sa voix se tue quand Aizen lui jeta un regard en coin et qu'Ichigo remarqua enfin qu'il ne portait pas ses lunettes et _putain de merde ce qu'il était beau sans!_

Ichigo déglutit à nouveau et attira l'attention de Sosuke sur sa pomme d'Adam avant que celui-ci ne se concentre à nouveau sur la route.

-Moi qui pensais que tu avais une voix plus grave simplement parce que ta gorge était un peu plus large que celles des autres femmes.

-Oh, euh… Ichigo grimaça et se gratta l'arrière de la nuque en essayant de trouver quelque chose à dire.

Sosuke regarda Ichigo malgré le fait qu'il conduisait, il tendit la main et la passa dans les cheveux d'Ichigo avant de se saisir de son menton. "Tu es vraiment très beau".

Ichigo devint complètement rouge et écarta brusquement la tête pour regarder par la fenêtre, faisant glousser Sosuke qui regarde la route à nouveau.

-Où allons-nous? Demanda Ichigo à contrecœur alors que la voiture descendait une petite rue complètement déserte.

-Chez moi.

-Pourquoi?

Sosuke ignora sa question alors qu'ils arrivaient devant une grande maison. "Je voulais être seul, ici il n'y aura personne pour nous déranger."

Ichigo regarda la maison avec appréhension en se demandant si c'était vraiment une bonne chose pour lui ça. Sosuke sortit de la voiture et fit le tour pour ouvrir la portière à Ichigo. Pendant une poigné de secondes, Ichigo resta dans la voiture, regardant par la fenêtre et se demandant ce qu'il devait faire. Sosuke se pencha et plissa les yeux.

-Ne m'oblige pas à te faire descendre de cette voiture moi-même.

Ichigo sortit de la voiture et Sosuke lui attrapa le bras, doucement mais fermement, le conduisant jusqu'à la maison."Qu'est ce que tu me veux?"

Sosuke jeta un coup d'œil au jeune homme avant de répondre.

-Pour l'instant, je veux simplement te parler.

-Juste parler? Demanda Ichigo méfiant mais se laissant guider jusqu'à la cuisine et il s'assit à la table après une brève hésitation.

-Pour le moment.

Ichigo se renfrogna. "Qu'est ce que c'est censé vouloir dire?"

Sosuke mit de l'eau à chauffer sur la cuisinière et s'approcha d'Ichigo, dominant complètement le jeune homme assis. "Cela veut dire que pour l'instant, nous ne faisons que parler".

-Très bien. Ichigo jugea inutile de pousser la discussion plus loin alors qu'Aizen lui versait une tasse de thé et la posait devant lui.

Le silence régna une minute, Sosuke étudiant Ichigo et fronçant légèrement les sourcils, ce qui se voyait plus que d'habitude puisqu'il ne portait pas ses lunettes.

-Pourquoi tu n'as pas mis tes lunettes?

-Je n'en ai pas besoin. Je ne les mets que quand je veux donner aux gens l'impression d'être sympathique.

-Donc avant, tu voulais que je te trouve sympa?

-Oui

-Mais plus maintenant?

-Je trouve qu'on a dépassé ce stade, pas toi? Demanda Sosuke en buvant une gorgé de son thé.

-Tu te moque de savoir si je te trouve sympa ou pas?

-Est que ca t'importe si je pense que tu es une femme ou pas?

Ichigo grogna, irrité et déjà fatigué par toutes ces questions. "Tu le penses?!"

-Je me moque de savoir si tu es un homme ou une femme.

Ichigo le regarda, légèrement méfiant.

-Tu es bisexuel?

-Pas vraiment non, tu es le seul homme qui ne m'est jamais attiré.

-Oh… Ichigo aurait vraiment aimé savoir tout de suite quoi lui répondre, mais il dut chercher pour trouver quelque chose d'approprié. "Je suis désolé de vous avoir mentit".

Sosuke soupira et s'enfonça dans sa chaise. "Si tu ne l'avais pas fait, je n'aurais jamais put te rencontrer et apprendre à te connaître."

Ichigo rougit alors qu'il commençait à comprendre ce que les paroles d'Aizen impliquaient. "HEIN ?!"

Sosuke eu un petit sourire en coin et se leva doucement et alla du côté de la table où se trouvait Ichigo qui le regardait bouche bée. Sosuke posa une main sur la table et prit la mâchoire d'Ichigo dans son autre main pour lui relevé le visage. "Ichigo…" murmura-t-il en se penchant sur lui, faisant se rencontrer leurs lèvres doucement et encourageant Ichigo à ouvrir la bouche.

-Mmm. Ichigo leva les bras et passa ses doigts dans les cheveux brun et soyeux de Sosuke. Ils se séparèrent et Ichigo haletait alors que son corps commençait à se réchauffer sous les caresses de Sosuke. "Sosuke…"

-Est-ce que tu me laisseras te toucher maintenant Ichigo?

-Oui. Ichigo attira Aizen vers lui et dévora sa bouche. Sosuke était surprit et ne réagit pas pendant quelques seconde, puis il lui rendit son baiser et le souleva de façon à ce qu'il puisse nouer ses jambes autour de sa taille.

-Mmph! Ichigo lâcha un grognement quand don dos cogna contre la porte de la chambre et Aizen lâcha l'une de ses jambes juste le temps de tourner la poigné. Ils tombèrent dans la pièce, ratant le lit de quelques centimètres, Aizen au dessus d'Ichigo. Sosuke sembla ne pas y prêter attention et continua à embrasser Ichigo en même temps qu'il faisait glisser ses mains sous le haut d'Ichigo.

-Ah! Ichigo éloigna sa tête pour reprendre son souffle alors que l'homme pinçait ses tétons et qu'une langue chaude venait leur donner de petits coups pour calmer la légère douleur. "Putain… Sosuke!"

Sosuke leva les yeux vers Ichigo et eu un sourire satisfait. Avec une lenteur calculée, il descendit sa bouche sur le ventre d'Ichigo, et alla suçoter le creux de sa hanche pendant que sa main se dirigeait vers la bosse dans le pantalon d'Ichigo.

-Tu es vraiment attrayant étalé comme ça, agité et brulant.

Ichigo se cambra et haleta alors que Sosuke défaisait son pantalon et frottait contre son érection à travers son boxer. "Putain, c'est bon" laissa échapper Ichigo alors que Sosuke augmentait la pression.

Le petit sourire satisfait de Sosuke s'agrandit et il s'écarta d'Ichigo quelques secondes, le temps d'enlever son pantalon et son boxer. Ichigo soupira de soulagement quand la pression disparut, puis, il fronça les sourcils en remarquant que sa peau frottait douloureusement contre le tapis. Sosuke le remarqua et prit le bras d'Ichigo, le relevant et le poussant sur le lit.

Il prit une minute pour admirer la vision d'Ichigo, nu à l'exception de son t-shirt lâche qu'il fit passer au dessus de sa tête. Les tétons d'Ichigo étaient rouges et légèrement dressés par les attouchements d'un peu plus tôt. Sosuke se saisit de cette opportunité et baissa la tête pour les suçoter encore une fois.

-Sosuke, espèce d'enfoiré! Gémit Ichigo en s'accrochant au dos de la chemise de Sosuke. A chaque fois qu'il essayait d'enlever un bouton, Sosuke suçait un peu plus fort et se frottait contre son érection suintante, et ainsi, l'empêchait de faire ce qu'il voulait.

Sosuke pouffa et s'écarta pour déboutonner sa chemise et la laissa glisser gracieusement le long de son corps. Ichigo ouvrit grand les yeux en voyant le torse large et ferme aux muscles bien dessinés. Il profita de n'avoir pas perdu toute sa raison pour se redresser un peu et lécher l'un des tétons bronzés de Sosuke. Sosuke inspira brutalement et laissa ses mains retomber de chaque coté du corps d'Ichigo sur le lit, lui permettant de détendre un peu son dos tout en continuant de lécher et mordiller le téton de Sosuke.

-Ca suffit. Sosuke écarta doucement la tête d'Ichigo et recommença à l'embrasser. Ichigo enveloppa ses bras autour des larges épaules de Sosuke et se cambra de manière à ce que son corps entre en contact avec celui de Sosuke, tressaillant légèrement quand son membre, très sensible, entra en contact avec le pantalon de Sosuke.

Sosuke s'écarta un peu et contempla Ichigo pendant un moment avec une lueur dans les yeux qu'Ichigo n'arrivait pas à identifier.

-Est-ce que du baume suffira? Demanda Sosuke en commençant à pomper lentement Ichigo.

-Hein? Fit Ichigo, l'esprit ailleurs à cause du plaisir qu'il était en train de recevoir.

-Est-ce que de la lotion sera suffisante pour que je puisse te baiser? Demanda-t-il crûment.

-Ichigo rougit violement et commença à bafouiller, "C-comment est ce que je suis censé le savoir?!"

Sosuke cligna des yeux, surpris, puis sourit légèrement. C'était quelque chose qu'Ichigo n'avait jamais vraiment vu chez lui auparavant, et c'était une vision très agréable, quoique légèrement glauque. "Tu ne l'as jamais fait avec un homme avant?"

-Non! Bien sur que non!

-Hum. Sosuke s'écarta un peu plus et observa Ichigo quelques secondes, le faisant froncer les sourcils et se redresser sur ses coudes.

-Quoi?! T'arrête pas maintenant!

-Arrêter n'est absolument pas dans mes intentions actuellement. Sosuke s'éloigna et se dirigea vers son bureau où il y avait de la crème pour les mains. Ichigo laissa sans honte courir son regard sur le corps en pleine forme de Sosuke et se sentit un peu déçu qu'il porte encore son pantalon, ce qui lui bouchait la vue.

Ichigo se laissa retomber contre l'oreiller et écarta les jambes, glissant sa main le long de son corps pour pomper son érection. Sosuke chancela légèrement à cette vue et son visage chauffa avec l'excitation.

-Avoir une telle expression…

Sosuke se jeta sur le jeune homme.

-Hey!

Sosuke dévissa le couvercle du pot de crème avec ses dents et le jeta sur le coté alors qu'il maintenait fermement Ichigo sur le lit d'une main. Il plongea sa main dans le pot pour se recouvrir les doigts de lotion avant de les diriger entre les jambes d'Ichigo et de frotter contre son entrée.

Ichigo haleta et inspira brusquement quand un doigt humide se glissa dans son corps. "Ah!!!" C'était bizarre. Inconfortable et un peu douloureux, mais pas tout à fait indésirable.

Sosuke ajouta un deuxième doigt et d'Ichigo se crispa avec ce nouvel élargissement. "Merde…" Ce n'était pas si douloureux, mais quand Sosuke commença à les écarter et à les faire tourner, Ichigo grimaça. "Ungh…"

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Ichigo et retira ses doigts avant de se lever et de défaire son pantalon, le laissant tomber sur le sol. Les yeux d'Ichigo descendirent le long de la silhouette et s'écarquillèrent. Il déglutit bruyamment et fut tenté de serrer les jambes pour barrer le passage, mais Sosuke s'était déjà placé entre elles et se couvrait de la crème épaisse.

-Ichigo…murmura Sosuke en se penchant pour embrasser Ichigo tout en s'alignant devant le passage étroit d'Ichigo.

-Mmh! Ichigo gémit doucement alors que l'homme commençait à s'introduire en lui, et s'écarta de Sosuke pour reprendre son souffle "AH!"

-Ca fait mal? Lui demanda Sosuke, son souffle parcourant l'oreille et le coup d'Ichigo. Ichigo frissonna et hocha la tête. "Essaye de le supporter juste un peu plus longtemps". Sosuke agrippa les hanches d'Ichigo et s'enfonça brutalement, faisant se cambrer et crier Ichigo.

-P-putain! Ichigo enfonça ses doigts dans l'oreiller au dessus de sa tête et se mordit la lèvre "Salopard!"

-Hm, je m'excuse. Ichigo l'aurait trouvé beaucoup plus sincère si Aizen n'avait pas un petit sourire en coin au même moment. Il se retira doucement avant de se renfoncer tout aussi rapidement, forçant le bas du corps d'Ichigo à se soulever en même temps que ses poussées.

-Ralentis! Exigea Ichigo, qui grogna quand Sosuke s'empara de ses jambes et les écarta un peu plus.

-L'angle est meilleur comme ça, non?

Ichigo n'était plus en mesure de répondre, chaque coup frappait contre sa prostate et le rendait incapable de parler "S….Soo…"

-Oui Ichigo? Susurra-t-il dans son oreille alors que ses doigts se déplaçaient furtivement jusqu'à l'érection du jeune homme.

-U-un…Ichigo rejeta la tête en arrière et tenta de retrouver sa voix mais Sosuke décida de mordiller son cou et d'y laisser de petites traces rouges. "Ah!" Ichigo haletait à cause de la sensation douloureuse d'être autant étiré mais aussi à cause du plaisir électrifiant. "S'il te plais!"

Sosuke avait l'air franchement amusé par ses supplications, ce qui ne fit qu'irriter un peu plus Ichigo qui mit ses jambes de part et d'autre de la taille de Sosuke, se resserrant autour de lui. Sosuke grogna et commença à s'enfoncer de plus en plus rapidement à l'intérieur d'Ichigo

-Putain! Ichigo colla ses hanches contre Sosuke alors que le plaisir commençait à s'accumuler en lui. "Je vais venir!"

-Pas encore. Aizen pinça la base de son pénis et Ichigo cria presque de déception. "Tu dois venir avec moi."

-Nannn! Pleurnicha Ichigo en essayant de se masturber lui-même, mais Sosuke écarta sa main et se pencha pour l'embrasser

-Siiiiiiiii, lui répondit-il pour le taquiner quand ils se séparèrent.

-Sosuke! Cria Ichigo alors qu'il l'empêchait de se libérer tout en continuant à lui donner du plaisir.

-Gh… On sentait un peu de tension dans la voix de Sosuke alors qu'il s'approchait lui aussi de la fin. Sa respiration était rapide et hachée alors qu'il relâchait enfin la pression autour du membre d'Ichigo pour qu'il puisse venir. "Ichigo…" soupira-t-il dans son oreille en le remplissant de sa semence.

Ichigo fut secoué lorsqu'il sentit l'orgasme de Sosuke le remplir et vint à son tour, se contractant et aspirant la semence de Sosuke jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Son corps tremblait et il haletait alors qu'il commençait à retrouver ses esprits et à se détendre sous Sosuke.

Sosuke enfouit son nez dans les cheveux légèrement humide d'Ichigo et se retira doucement, attrapa son caleçon et les nettoya tout les deux. "Sosuke…"

Sosuke le coupa avec un baiser et s'écarta "Tu es à moi maintenant"

-Oui

**FIN DU CHAPITRE**

**Bon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu et que je n'ai pas trop mal réussi le lemon, c'est sans contexte possible le passage qui est toujours le plus dur à traduire mais je fais de mon mieux.**

**Comme d'hab, si vous avez des remarque, des conseils ou autres pour améliorer, n'hésitez pas, si la machine veut bien fonctionner cette fois je vais déjà corriger les précédents chapitres en fonction des conseils et des remarques qu'on ma déjà fait (enfin, je dis bien 'si ca marche' parce que j'ai déjà essayé, et de toute évidence ca n'a pas fonctionné……).**

**Aller, à bientôt pour la suite qui, ne vous inquiétez pas, est des plus palpitante ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bon, je suis pas fan des grands discours juste avant un chapitre, mais là je peux vraiment pas m'en empêcher. Je tiens vraiment à vous remercier pour toutes vos review qui me font vraiment plaisir et qui me donne envie de me faire trois chapitre par jours ;)**

**Alors tout d'abord merci beaucoup, je suis très contente si j'ai réussi à rendre l'effet voulu avec ma traduction (et plus encore si j'ai réussit le lemon, c'est vrai quoi, un lemon raté ca fou tout en l'air….enfin, pour moi…..qui m'a traiter de perverse ?!! ^___^), et je confirme, la traduction de manière générale est quelque chose d'assez difficile, mais de l'anglais vers le français plus que tout le reste puisque la langue française est pas toujours vraiment adapté et même parfois franchement limité, enfin, il semblerait que jusqu'à présent j'ai réussi à faire passer les émotions voulut par l'auteur donc je suis vraiment contente. Et ne t'inquiète pas l'anglais et mon ordinateur sont les deux plus grands amour de ma vie donc ca ne me gène pas du tout de passer du temps à faire ça, surtout si vous aimez vous aussi ^^ Pour ce qui est de l'image d'Ichigo en fille, je me suis jamais pencher sur le sujet mais ca pourrait être marrant de faire quelques petites recherches ;p**

**Enfin, pour ceux et celles qui aiment le Aizen x Ichigo, je ne peux que vous recommander de lire ****La Part du dragon**** de jijisub, bon, c'est pas joyeux et faut prévoir un sacré stock de paquet de mouchoir (voir investir dans ce genre d'industrie) mais c'est une histoire à ne pas raté pour les mordu de ce pairing.**

**Bon, j'ai fini avec mon petit délirium alors voila un nouveau chapitre pour fêter la fin des vacances (ca ce fête vraiment ca 8/ ) pour ceux pour qui c'est la fin.**

**Warnings: Un peu de GrimmIchi à sens unique.**

Cherry Lips: Chapter 6

Grimmjow Jeagerjaques en avait plus qu'assez de voir son patron toucher le corps mince et délicat d'Ichigo avec ses mains crasseuses. Le Yakuza ne méritait pas une telle beauté. Mais peu importe a quel point il voulait arracher la jeune fille des mains de son patron, il n'osait pas interrompre Aizen dans son jeu de séduction pas peur de finir avec une balle entre les deux yeux.

Puis il avait découvert que la jeune fille n'était absolument pas une fille mais un superbe jeune homme. Cette découverte avait scié Grimmjow, mais n'avait pas fait disparaitre son désir de posséder Ichigo Zangetsu, ou plutôt Ichigo Kurosaki. Grimmjow le voulait toujours autant, et il n'avait plus qu'à attendre le moment où Aizen se lasserait d'Ichigo pour le récupérer.

…

Renji le fixait. Ikkaku le fixait. Chad le fixait. Rukia et Orihime avait des cœurs dans les yeux.

-C'est SI romantique! Cria Orihime d'une voix aigue en enfermant Ichigo dans une énorme étreinte.

-Qu'est qu'il y a de romantique là dedans?! Lâcha un Renji, totalement incrédule, avant d'arracher Ichigo des bras d'Orihime pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. "Dis-moi que ce salaud te fait du chantage! Qu'il t'a violé!

-Hein, tu préfèrerais qu'il m'est violé plutôt que je n'ai été consentant? Demanda Ichigo en haussant les sourcils.

-OUI !!!

Rukia grogna et poussa Renji hors du passage et regarda Ichigo les yeux brillants. "Ichigo… Tu dois me donner TOUS les détails!"

-Hein ?! Pas question ! Ichigo rougit violement et détourna le regard.

-Il boitait quand il est arrivé, fit remarquer Ikkaku avec un petit sourire en coin.

-La ferme, espèce de chauve dégénéré ! Hurla Ichigo en colère, une veine pulsant sur sa tempe.

-Qui est ce que tu traite de chauve, l'uke ?! Cria Ikkaku tout aussi fort, bondissant du canapé d'Ichigo sur lequel il était vautré.

-J'suis pas un uke!

-Ta façon de marché montre bien à quel point tu l'avais dans le cul, uke!

-Ta dis quoi boule de billard ?!!

Chad sépara les deux, les laissant pester dans leurs coins.

-Ichigo… dit calmement Chad, tu es certains que c'est ce que tu veux?

-Oui, lui répondit Ichigo tout aussi sérieusement. Renji eu un mouvement de recul alors que Chad hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

Renji laissa Ichigo tranquille le reste de l'après midi, mais dès que tous leurs amis furent partis il lui tomba dessus "A. Quoi. Est. Ce. Que. Tu. Penses?!!

Ichigo ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre mais l'autre ne le laissa pas faire.

-Non, attend, ne répond pas, il est très clair que tu ne penses PAS.

Ichigo se renfrogna et mis ses mains sur les hanches. "Avec qui je sors ne te regarde absolument pas Renji!"

-Je suis ton ami!

-Ca ne te donne pas le droit de gérer ma vie!

-Je veux juste ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi!

-Sosuke est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour moi!

-Sosuke. SOSUKE !! Hurla Renji, le visage à présent presque aussi rouge que ses cheveux. "C'est ce qu'il est ! Aizen Sosuke! Le conseiller personnel des chefs Yakuza!!! Es-ce que tu t'en rappel seulement de ce tout petit détail ?!

-Bien sur que je m'en rappel, mais il y a une facette de sa personnalité que tu ne connais pas!

Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre maintenant, et ils criaient si fort que les voisins allaient très certainement se plaindre après.

-Et je n'en ai pas besoin! Je connais ce genre d'homme! Tu ne t'intéresse pas vraiment à lui Ichigo, il t'a juste embobiné!

-Bien sur que si je m'intéresse à lui! Je l'aime!

-Non. Tu. Ne. L'aime. PAS !!!

Renji agrippa l'arrière de la tête d'Ichigo et écrasa leurs lèvres ensemble. Ichigo ouvrit de grands yeux et recula violement. Renji eu l'air horrifié recula de quelque pas.

-Merde Ichigo, je ne voulais pas… Il se tourna et courut hors de l'appartement, laissant Ichigo seul qui fixait l'endroit où il était un peu plus tôt, un air confus imprimé sur son visage. Il porta ses doigts à ses lèvres puis s'essuya la bouche pour enlever toute trace de celle de son ami.

Il sortit son portable, les mains tremblantes, et appela Sosuke. Il y eu deux sonneries avant que l'on ne décroche. "Ichigo" dit immédiatement Sosuke, faisant sourire Ichigo.

-Hé Sosuke… Est-ce qu'on pourrait ce voir quelque part ?

-Je suis en pleine réunion là. Ichigo leva les yeux au ciel à l'idée que Sosuke répondait au téléphone au milieu d'une réunion. "Je t'envoi mon chauffeur, il va passer te prendre pour qu'on puisse sortir après."

-Super.

Il y eu un petit silence. "Est-ce que tout va bien?"

-Oui

Un nouveau silence. "Tu l'as dit à tes amis?"

-Oui. Ce dernier mot sortit presque dans un murmure.

Sosuke soupira "Je te vois bientôt."

-Ok, bye.

-A plus tard.

Ichigo raccrocha et prit une douche rapide avant de s'habiller et de descendre pour retrouver le chauffeur. Jeagerjaques avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées, mais il eu un rictus en voyant arriver Ichigo et lui ouvrit la porte.

-Kurosaki-sama.

Ichigo tiqua à la façon dont il s'adressait à lui et fronça les sourcils "Juste Ichigo, c'est bon."

Le sourire de Jeagerjaques s'agrandit et il s'inclina "Très bien, _Ichigo_."

La façon dont il prononçait son nom mettait Ichigo légèrement mal à l'aise sans savoir pourquoi, mais il repoussa ces impressions. La voiture démarra et les portières se bloquèrent automatiquement.

-Alors, il m'a envoyé te chercher au lieu de venir lui-même hein? Demanda Jeagerjaques.

Ichigo fronça légèrement les sourcils "Ouai, il était en pleine réunion."

-Ah ouai.

Ichigo fronça encore un peu plus les sourcils "Quoi?"

-C'est juste que avec Aizen-sama on est jamais très sur.

-Qu'est ce que c'est censé vouloir dire? Lâcha Ichigo, légèrement énervé. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son chauffeur à travers le rétroviseur, chauffeur qui haussa simplement les épaules.

-T'es pas la première jolie chose pour qu'il il n'a plus aucun intérêt une fois qu'il la mit dans son lit.

-Hey! Qui a dit qu'il avait perdu tout intérêt?! Et qu'est ce qui te fait croire qu'on a couché ensemble?!

Jeagerjaques eu un petit sourire moqueur "Et bien c'est moi qui suis passé te prendre et pas lui, non? Et pardonne mon erreur, tu t'es fait mal à la cheville pour marcher aussi bizarrement?"

-Vas te faire foutre! Cracha Ichigo, refusant de croire ce que lui disait Jeagerjaques.

Son froncement de sourcils s'accentua encore plus quand il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où ils étaient "Où on est Jeagerjaques?!!"

Jeagerjaques eu un nouveau rictus "Mon nom c'est Grimmjow. Tu ferais mieux de t'en souvenir quand tu le crieras."

-Comme si!!! Ichigo se jeta sur la poigné de la portière et essaya de l'ouvrir mais elle était verrouillée. Grimmjow était maintenant entré dans un parking désert et coupa le contacte. Il ouvrit sa propre portière et sortit avant de se diriger vers le coté où se trouvait Ichigo qui essayait toujours de s'échapper. Il essaya de passer devant pour sortir par là mais Grimmjow avait déjà ouvert la porte et l'avait tiré en arrière.

-Salopard! Cria Ichigo en essayant de donner des coups de pieds à Grimmjow pour l'éloigner de lui, mais l'homme attrapa son pied et tira Ichigo vers lui, le faisant tomber en arrière et sa tête cogna violemment contre le carreau "Ugh…" grogna-t-il en prenant sa tête qui lui faisait un mal de chien entre ses mains.

Grimmjow balança sa casquette, qui était de travers, sur le siège avant et déchira le T-shirt d'Ichigo en deux. Ichigo essaya à nouveau de repousser Grimmjow, mais la douleur dans son crane ne faisait que s'intensifier et sa vision devint flou.

-Hé bien Ichigo tu es vraiment magnifique. Grimmjow fit voyager ses lèvres sur le ventre d'Ichigo tout en défaisant son pantalon.

-Non… protesta Ichigo dans un léger grognement, puis il fut retourné sur le ventre, le faisant grimacer. Grimmjow enfonça ses ongles dans les côtés d'Ichigo en le forçant à se baisser et en descendant le pantalon d'Ichigo juste assez pour exposer ses fesses "Stop…"

-Oh que non petit Fraise.

Grimmjow passa une main dans le dos d'Ichigo pendant que de l'autre il défaisait son pantalon et libérait son érection. "Tu vas voir, tu vas adorer." Grimmjow sourit et frotta son sexe entre les fesses d'Ichigo et trouva son entré. Il maintint les hanches d'Ichigo et s'apprêta à s'enfoncer à l'intérieur du jeune homme quand une voiture débarqua en trombe dans le parking.

-ET MERDE! Jura Grimmjow en reboutonnant précipitamment son pantalon et en sortant de la voiture "Stark, espèce d'enfoiré, qu'est ce que tu viens foutre ici?!

Un homme aux cheveux ondulés et bruns sortit de la voiture et regarda Grimmjow en haussant un sourcil "Je pourrais te poser la même question. Aizen-sama se demandait pourquoi ca prenait autant de temps alors il a été vérifié sur le système de pistage de la voiture. Il a été très surpris de ne pas te trouver à l'endroit prévu ni même à coté" Stark jeta un coup d'œil sur les environs et à l'intérieur de la voiture et fronça les sourcils quand il vit la silhouette allongée d'Ichigo "Mais qu'est ce que tu crois être en train de faire Grimmjow?"

Grimmjow resta immobile une seconde avant de se tourner et de s'enfuir en courant. Stark soupira et se grata la tête "c'est trop chiant de lui courir après maintenant, on le rattrapera plus tard." Il s'approcha de la voiture et se figea quand il vit dans quel état était Ichigo "Aizen-sama va vraiment pas être content."

Stark fit son possible pour ne pas penser au corps d'Ichigo alors qu'il remettait en place son pantalon, mais ses yeux s'attardèrent un instant sur la peau couleur crème avant de chasser ses pensées. Ce serait vraiment pas malin de finir dans la même situation que Grimmjow

Stark prit Ichigo dans ses bras et le porta jusqu'à sa voiture. Ichigo avait l'air un peu étourdit et ne repoussa pas Stark quand le brun écarta les pans déchirés du T-shirt et passa ses mains sur les griffures laissées par Grimmjow. Ichigo poussa un petit cri et remua pour s'éloigner, faisant froncer les sourcils à Stark qui arrêta son geste.

Il fit légèrement pivoter la tête d'Ichigo et écarta ses paupières pour remarquer qu'en fait le jeune homme était bien réveillé mais qu'il était juste encore un peu sous le choc et complètement crevé. Ichigo donna une petite tape à Stark pour repousser sa main et se renfrogna "P'tain t'es qui toi?" grogna-t-il en essayant de se redresser mais Stark le força à se rallonger.

-Stark. C'est Aizen-sama qui m'envoi. Stark fronça à nouveau les sourcils et passa sa main à l'arrière du crane d'Ichigo, le faisant tressaillir. "Hum, légère blessure à la tête." Il s'écarta légèrement et sortit son portable, ne laissant toujours pas Ichigo bouger. "Aizen-sama, je les trouvé." Il y eu un petit silence pendant lequel Stark écoutait Aizen "A par un coup sur la tête il va bien. Vous préférez que je vous le ramène tout de suite ou que je l'emmène à l'hôpital pour qu'il passe des examens?" Une nouvelle pause "Très bien."

Il raccrocha et jeta un coup d'œil à Ichigo qui le fixait de ses yeux marrons, l'air confus. Stark grimaça et se grata l'arrière du crane avant de s'écarter du corps tentant d'Ichigo.

-Aizen-sama va nous rejoindre à l'hôpital.

-Sosuke?

Stark fronça une fois de plus les sourcils, ferma la porte et s'installa au volant.

-Il s'inquiète pour toi.

-Même si je ne suis qu'un parmi d'autre n'est ce pas, lâcha Ichigo d'une voix amer en appuyant ses mains sur son crane qui le faisait encore souffrir.

-Un parmi d'autre? Demanda Stark en faisant démarrer la voiture.

Ichigo grogna à cause du mouvement mais lui répondit quand même "Ouai, Grimmjow me l'a dit que je n'étais 'qu'une jolie chose' que Sosuke allait laisser tomber."

-Je ne nierais pas le fait que tu es 'une jolie chose'. Stark lança un coup d'œil à Ichigo à travers le rétro "mais je doute qu'Aizen-sama n'est jamais été aussi attentionné envers quelqu'un qu'il ne l'est envers toi."

Ichigo soupira, ne sachant trop que croire, et ferma les yeux "Mouai."

-Crois ce que tu veux, mais si tu avais été quelqu'un d'autre, Aizen-sama n'aurait pas prit la peine de m'envoyer te chercher. Ce furent les dernières paroles de Stark sur le sujet et elles donnèrent matière à réfléchir à Ichigo sur la route de l'hôpital.

Un médecin les prit immédiatement en charge, vive l'influence d'Aizen Sosuke, et fit un examen minutieux (sous l'œil attentif de Stark). Sosuke ne frappa même pas à la porte avant de faire irruption dans la pièce. Il avait l'air aussi soigné et propre sur lui que d'habitude, mais Ichigo pouvait voir la tension dans yeux et ses dents serrées alors qu'il regardait dans sa direction. Ichigo avait du enlever son T-shirt déchiré pour l'examen, et il savait parfaitement que toutes les blessures et griffures ressortaient fortement sur sa peau blanche. Sosuke ne fit pas attention aux marques qu'il avait lui-même infligé à Ichigo la veille en lui faisant l'amour, mais il se raidit en voyant les traces d'ongles sur ses hanches.

Le docteur fronça les sourcils à l'entré fracassante de Sosuke, mais il n'était pas assez courageux pour faire une quelconque remarque au Yakuza quand il serra Ichigo dans ses bras.

-Tu vas bien?

-Oui ca va.

Sosuke se tourna vers le médecin qui se racla la gorge, un peu embarrassé "Il a juste une légère commotion donc il faudra s'assurer de le réveiller toute les heures, mais sinon il est en parfaite santé."

Sosuke hocha la tête et s'écarta d'Ichigo pour retirer sa veste et la mettre sur ses épaules. "Merci docteur".

Ichigo ne protesta pas alors qu'on le guidait hors du bâtiment et en direction de la voiture où Sosuke le fit s'asseoir sur le siège avant et monta à son tour. "Fais en sorte qu'on s'occupe de la voiture et de Jeagerjaques." Ichigo était trop à coté de ses pompes pour faire attention à ce que disait Sosuke, mais il se rappellerait de cette phrase plus tard.

Stark hocha la tête et Sosuke remonta la vitre avant de démarrer et de s'éloigner. "Est-ce que tu veux que je te remmène chez toi ou tu préfère rester avec moi?"

Ichigo fronça les sourcils en repensant à Renji et secoua la tête "Je veux allez avec toi."

Sosuke sourit doucement, mais il disparut presque instantanément.

-A propos de Jeagerjaques…

-J'ai pas envie d'en parler, marmonna Ichigo et Sosuke hocha simplement la tête. Ils arrivèrent à la maison où Ichigo s'était déjà rendu la veille et Sosuke l'aida à aller jusqu'au lit. "Je croyais qu'il ne fallait pas que je dorme."

-On ne va pas dormir.

Il déshabilla tendrement Ichigo et déposa de petits baisers sur ses blessures. Sosuke fit attention à sa tête quand il prépara délicatement Ichigo avant d'entrer doucement en lui. Ichigo haleta alors que la douleur de la nuit dernière était réveillée mais Sosuke ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'attarder là dessus avant de commencer à bouger.

-Ah! Ichigo se mordit la lèvre et enfonça ses doigts dans les draps alors que Sosuke s'enfonçait en lui, doucement d'abord, puis plus vite et plus profondément. "Sosuke…" supplia Ichigo, passant ses jambes autour de l'homme.

Sosuke eu un petit sourire et il embrassa Ichigo avant de lui donner exactement ce qu'il voulait.

Ichigo haletait alors que Sosuke se retirait doucement, il grimaça à cause de la gêne mais il s'en fichait. Sosuke roula sur le coté pour régler son réveil pour qu'il sonne toutes les heures avant d'attirer Ichigo à sa poitrine en caressant ses cheveux. "Je ne laisserais personne te faire du mal." Promit Sosuke en embrassant la tempe d'Ichigo "Je te le promets."

Ichigo marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible, faisant sourire Sosuke pendant qu'il pensait à un moyen de se venger de l'homme aux cheveux bleus.

**FIN DU CHAPITRE**

**Voila, un nouveau chapitre de finit et même un peu plus tôt que prévu (et dire que je doutais des réels bienfaits des reviews qui motive et mettent de bonne humeur lol).**

**Pour ceux que ca intéresse, je vais pas tarder à commencer la publication de la traduction d'un des recueils de fic de BonneNuit (celui avec tout pleins de KenIchi), je met encore un ou deux chapitres de coté pour avoir un peu d'avance et pour pouvoir poster régulièrement, et ceux qui m'ont posée question auront enfin leur dose de KenIchi (je viens juste de remarquer que la section française de ce site manquait cruellement de ce pairing……)**

**A bientôt pour la suite ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

Cherry Lips: Chapter 7

Dans la matinée, Ichigo refusa la proposition de Sosuke de rester avec lui une nuit de plus parce qu'il voulait prendre une douche chez lui et mettre des vêtements qui lui appartenaient. Il pourrait mettre une alarme pour se réveiller toutes les heures, ou Renji était là, il pourrait le faire.

Le corps d'Ichigo était encore un peu endoloris à certains endroits, mais ca c'était la faute de ce qu'il avait fait hier avec Sosuke. Une bonne douche bien chaude avait calmé la plus part de ses douleurs, et un peu d'aspirine s'occuperait du reste. Il sortit de la douche et se sécha avant de mettre une serviette autour de sa taille et de retourner dans sa chambre. Alors qu'il s'y rendait il entendit les informations que Renji regardait dans le salon et se figea.

-Le corps de Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, 23 ans, a été retrouvé dans la rivière aujourd'hui. Les inspecteurs ont dit que c'était une exécution, mais ils ont refusé de faire d'autres commentaires. On soupçonne Jeagerjaques d'avoir un lien avec les Yakuza… Ichigo écoutait attentivement sans bouger tellement il était sous le choc. Impossible… ca ne pouvait pas être vrai. Le seul qui était au courant de ce qui c'était passé et qui pourrait avoir une raison de tuer Jeagerjaques, c'était Sosuke.

-Ichigo, Ichigo!

Ichigo se ressaisit et fit face à Renji qui essayait d'attirer son attention.

-Qu'est ce qu'il ce passe, tu le connaissais ce mec? Demanda Renji, mais Ichigo secoua vivement la tête. Renji hocha la tête et fronça les sourcils. "Ecoute, pour hier…"

-Oublie ca Renji, c'était juste dans le feu de l'action, d'accord? Dit Ichigo, même si il savait que ce n'était pas le cas.

Renji avait l'air un légèrement abattu. " Ouai… d'accord…" Il reporta son attention sur les informations et Ichigo alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre en claquant la porte.

-Putain, ca peut pas vraiment être arrivé! Ichigo se laissa tomber à genoux et se cacha le visage dans ses mains. "C'est pas vrai!"

Il savait que Sosuke était un Yakuza et qu'il avait très certainement déjà fait des choses répréhensibles, mais c'était la première fois qu'il faisait vraiment face à cette réalité. Il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un meurt à cause de lui! Maintenant il comprenait ce qu'Aizen voulait dire par 'qu'on s'en occupe'.

Son téléphone sonna. Il répondit sans faire attention à qui c'était, mais il ne dit rien.

-Ichigo? C'est Sosuke. Ichigo ne répondit pas. "As-tu vu les informations?"

-Oui… murmura-t-il.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui l'es fait Ichigo.

Ichigo sentit les larmes couler sur son visage et essaya de ne pas pleurer trop bruyamment en pensant à combien il voudrait pouvoir croire Sosuke

-Je t'en pris, crois moi Ichigo.

-Je dois y aller, répondit Ichigo, il savait que Sosuke pouvait sentir ses larmes dans sa voix, mais il s'en fichait.

-Ichigo att-

Il raccrocha.

Son téléphone continua de sonner mais il ne répondit pas. De l'autre coté de la porte, Renji qui était en train d'écouter recula sa tête et s'éloigna, essayant de ne pas laisser les pleurs d'Ichigo l'atteindre. Ichigo était fort.

…

-Ichigo, je sors! Le prévint Renji, alors que l'autre n'avait pas bougé de sa chambre depuis le matin. Il soupira lourdement et attrapa ses clés.

Il conduit et conduit, faisant à peine attention à la route alors qu'il repensait à la situation avec Ichigo et Aizen. Il arriva enfin à destination et sortit de la voiture. Il marcha jusqu'à la maison et appuya sur la sonnette. Un moment plus tard, un majordome vint lui ouvrir.

-Abarai-sama. Le majordome s'inclina et le laissa entrer. "Kuchiki-sama vous attend dans le jardin."

Renji hocha la tête et le remercia avant de se diriger vers le jardin où l'attendait Byakuya Kuchiki qui buvait calmement son thé.

-Kuchiki-sama. Renji s'agenouilla et s'inclina de façon à ce que son front touche le sol.

-Abarai.

Renji s'assit sur ses talons mais garda la tête baissée.

-J'ai vu les informations aujourd'hui.

Renji se tut. Il ne parlerait pas tant qu'il n'y serait pas invité.

-Comment le prend Ichigo?

-Mal, je pense que ça l'a profondément choqué de penser qu'Aizen pourrait tuer quelqu'un pour lui.

-Hum, il n'y a aucun doute qu'Aizen l'aurait fait, si on lui en avait laissé le temps

Renji tiqua.

-Tu ne crois pas qu'il s'intéresse vraiment à Ichigo, n'est ce pas?

-Cet enfoiré ne veut Ichigo que pour son corps! Il n'est pas assez bien pour lui.

-Et tu pense que toi si? C'était une question rhétorique. "Maintenant que tu as tué pour Ichigo. Tu penses qu'il changera d'avis sur toi en sachant que tu es toi-même un Yakuza et que c'est toi qui a tué Jeagerjaques?" Lui lança franchement, mais pas méchant, Byakuya.

-Oui… probablement.

-Est-ce que Rukia est au courant pour vous?

-Elle ne sait rien. Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit mêlée à ça, raison pour laquelle nous avons déménagé ici d'ailleurs. Elle est suffisamment heureuse en pensant que notre appartement est notre foyer et que nos vies sont simples.

Renji resta silencieux pendant un moment.

-Que devons-nous faire pour Aizen?

-Rien.

-Mais il se sert d'Ichigo!

-Je m'inquiète pour lui autant que toi, lui dit Byakuya froidement, en regardant la silhouette agenouillé de Renji. "Malgré ce que tu penses, Aizen s'intéresse vraiment à Ichigo. Un de mes espions m'a rapporté qu'Aizen avait mis de coté son devoir pour veiller sur Ichigo."

-Tch.

-Et même si Aizen se servait d'Ichigo, il est le conseiller principale, je ne suis qu'un Shateigashira. Je dois rendre des comptes à Aizen.

Renji n'avait rien à répondre à ca.

-Retourne auprès d'Ichigo. Il a besoin d'un ami maintenant.

-Bien Kuchiki-sama.

…

Ichigo faisait les cent pas dans leur appartement. Heureusement que Renji était parti, et de ce fait n'avait pas posé de question sur pourquoi Ichigo avait débranché le téléphone et était aussi agité. Il n'arrivait toujours pas avaler le fait qu'Aizen est pu tuer quelqu'un? Même si il savait qu'Aizen devait faire ce genre de chose, c'était tellement flagrant que ce meurtre était lié à lui que ca avait blessé Ichigo au plus profond de son cœur.

On frappa bruyamment à la porte et Ichigo sursauta. "Ichigo, je sais que tu es là." La voix d'Aizen était facilement reconnaissable.

Ichigo grimaça et jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, complètement paniqué.

-Je ne veux pas te voir Sosuke!

-Ecoute Ichigo, je n'ai rien fait!

-C'est ça! Cracha Ichigo, pleurant et riant en même temps. "Et qui l'a fait alors? Stark?"

-Non! Nia Aizen en continuant de frapper à la porte. "Laisse moi entrer ou je casse la porte."

Ichigo tressaillit et regarda autour de lui rapidement avant de saisir un coupe papier qui trainait sur le bureau. Il s'approcha prudemment de la porte et regarda par le judas pour voir Aizen qui avait l'air éreinté. Ichigo pris une grande respiration et enleva la chaine en haut et ouvrit la porte. Aizen entra immédiatement et la ferma derrière lui. Il vit le coupe papier dans la main d'Ichigo et haussa un sourcil.

-Ne m'approche pas Aizen…

-Ce n'est plus 'Sosuke'? demanda Aizen, il n'avait pas ses lunettes et ses yeux bruns étaient presque noirs et très attentifs.

-Sosuke… La voix d'Ichigo était de plus en plus faible alors qu'il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas pleurer à nouveau.

-Je n'ai pas tué Jeagerjaques, lui dit Aizen en s'approchant, mais Ichigo tendit son arme devant lui.

-Je t'ai dis de ne pas m'approcher!

Dans un mouvement incertain, Aizen saisit le poigné d'Ichigo et le tordit. Ichigo laissa tomber sa seule arme et cria de douleur, puis il grogna quand il fut poussé la tête la première sur un coussin. Aizen relâcha sa poigne sur les poignés d'Ichigo mais le garda bloqué sous lui.

-Ichigo, murmura Sosuke dans son oreille, faisant respirer Ichigo de façon irrégulière. "Je te jure que je n'ai pas tué Jeagerjaques."

-Tu as tué des gens avant.

-Oui, lui répondit honnêtement Sosuke en frottant son nez contre les doux cheveux d'Ichigo. "Je t'ai toujours dis la vérité Ichigo".

-Bien sur, lança Ichigo d'un ton sarcastique, poussant Aizen à mordre durement son oreille. "Wo!"

-Comment va ta tête? Demanda Sosuke, changeant de sujet rapidement alors qu'il s'écartait légèrement d'Ichigo pour alléger son poids et qu'il passait sa main pour sentir la blessure qu'Ichigo avait sur la tête.

-Ca va.

Les deux se figèrent en entendant le bruit d'un pistolet qu'on chargeait. Ils tournèrent la tête et virent le rouge qui avait l'air très énervé et qui pointait un pistolet en direction d'Aizen tout en le fixant.

- Eloigne-toi Ichigo, tout de suite.

Aizen se sépara lentement d'Ichigo et lança un petit sourire en coin au rouge. Qui se renfrogna.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fou Renji?! Pourquoi tu as un pistolet?! Cria Ichigo en sautant sur ses pieds.

Déglutit difficilement mais ne lui répondit pas. Sosuke ricana sombrement, faisant se tourner les deux autres vers lui.

-Des cheveux rouges, un bandana, des tatouages… J'aurais du me douter que c'était toi, dit Sosuke en plissant les yeux. "Renji Abarai, nom de code: Zabimaru. Un kobon qui sert sous les ordres de Byakuya Kuchiki."

Ichigo écarquilla les yeux. "Q-quoi..? Renji..? Il se tourna pour regarder Renji qui était livide mais qui ne disait rien. "C'est vrai Renji?"

-Ichigo…

-Est-ce que c'est vrai ?!

-Oui

-Oh mon dieu. Ichigo se laissa tomber sur le canapé, le visage caché dans ses mains. "Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu…"

-Ichigo… Renji avait l'air de culpabiliser mais il garda son pistolet pointé sur Aizen. "Je ne te l'ai pas dis parce que je ne voulais pas que tu t'inquiète."

-C'est toi qui a tué Jeagerjaques n'est ce pas? Renji observa Aizen qui avait l'air vraiment curieux.

Ichigo le regarda, les yeux rouges et humides mais il ne pleurait pas.

-Tué… Renji ?!

-J'ai appris par Kuchiki-sama ce qu'il avait fait à Ichigo.

-Merde! Ichigo passa ses mains dans ses cheveux et cette fois Renji rengaina son pistolet et se dirigea vers Ichigo, ignorant Aizen.

-Je suis désolé Ichigo… Il prit une main d'Ichigo et posa un baiser dessus.

De l'autre coté de la pièce, Aizen plissa les yeux mais ne dit rien pour l'instant.

-Byakuya et Rukia sont dans l'affaire aussi?

-Byakuya oui, mais pas Rukia. Elle ne sait pas que son frère est un Yakuza…

-Putain… Ichigo retira sa main de la prise de Renji et se leva. "Donc Sosuke n'a vraiment pas tué Jeagerjaques."

-Oui… Mais ca ne fait pas de lui une bonne personne! Renji essaya de saisir l'épaule d'Ichigo mais celui recula.

-Mais tu ne l'es pas non plus!

Renji se figea, son visage se tordant sous l'angoisse. "Ichigo…"

Ichigo soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux, regardant Sosuke qui les observait calmement. "Je ne suis pas vraiment en colère que tu sois un Yakuza Renji… Je t'avais dit que mon père avait déjà travaillé pour eux donc je ne peux pas être en colère. Je suis juste furieux que tu me l'aies caché.

Renji secoua la tête avec ferveur. "Je ne te l'ai pas dit parce que je ne voulais pas que tu sois blessé."

-Je sais. Ichigo se tourna vers Sosuke. "Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir cru Sosuke."

Sosuke hocha la tête. "On en parlera quand on sera rentré chez moi."

-Ok.

-Attends! Hurla Renji, Ichigo fit une pause et se tourna pour le regarder. "Nan… pourquoi est ce que c'est encore lui que tu choisis? Pourquoi pas moi?!"

- Je t'aime beaucoup Renji, mais comme un ami, rien d'autre, lui dit tristement Ichigo tout en s'approchant pour déposer un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres, ce qui fit se hérisser Sosuke. Renji se pencha vers Ichigo alors que celui-ci s'écartait, mais Ichigo tourna la tête.

-Je t'appellerais plus tard Renji.

Renji avait le cœur brisé quand Ichigo partit et il tomba à genoux, les larmes dévalant ses joues alors qu'il réalisait qu'il avait perdu. Il sortit son pistolet et le braqua sur sa tempe en tremblant, la respiration saccadée et effréné alors qu'il pleurait.

-MERDE ! Il jeta le pistolet à travers la pièce, et il glissa sur le sol dans la cuisine. "J'ai pas assez de trippes pour prendre Ichigo à Aizen, et je n'en ai même pas assez pour me tuer. Pathétique." Il se laissa tomber en avant sur le sol et pleura tout son saoul, évacuant sa douleur avec seulement cette pièce vide pour l'entendre.

…

Ichigo bougeait nerveusement sur le siège de la voiture d'Aizen alors que ce dernier les reconduisait chez lui.

-T'as remarqué que je passe plus de temps chez toi que dans mon propre appartement, fit remarquer Ichigo.

-Tu devrais juste emménager.

Ichigo rigola, mais se tut quand il vit l'expression de Sosuke.

-Tu es sérieux?

-Bien sur.

-Mais, on ne sort pas ensemble depuis si longtemps!

-Et alors?

-Alors ce n'est pas convenable!

Sosuke avait l'air amusé. "Depuis quand t'inquiète tu de ce qui est convenable ou pas?" demanda-t-il.

Euh… Ichigo regarda Sosuke bouche bée et secoua la tête pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. "Est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas parler de ça plus tard?"

-Bien sur, surtout que la maintenant, j'ai envie de parler de ce baiser que tu as donné à Abarai.

Ichigo eu un petit rire nerveux et s'enfonça dans son siège alors que Sosuke plissait les yeux.

-Ca ne voulait rien dire, ce n'était qu'un baiser d'adieu.

-Ne t'avais-je pas déjà dis que tu es à moi? Ca veut dire que tu ne dois embrasser personne d'autre.

Ichigo regarda Sosuke une seconde et eu un sourire amusé.

-Tu es jaloux!

-Je ne suis pas jaloux, répondit Sosuke, l'air légèrement irrité. "Qui serait jaloux de ce stupide macaque-"

Ichigo se pencha vers lui et embrassa Sosuke sur la joue. "Tu es le seul que j'aime tu sais."

Il y avait une petite touche de rose sur ses joues alors qu'il tenait plus fermement le volant. "Je sais. Mais ca ne m'empêchera pas de le rétablir ce soir."

-Hein?! Ichigo rougit violement. "Euh tu sais, ma tête me fait encore plutôt mal…"

-Tu ne t'en tireras pas avec ça.

Ichigo s'affala sur son siège et marmonna, mais Sosuke pouvait voir le sourire ravi sur son visage. S'arrêtant au feu, Sosuke se pencha et attira le visage d'Ichigo vers lui pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. "Tu es le seul pour moi aussi."

Ichigo devint encore plus rouge, si c'était possible. Sosuke était peut être un Yakuza, mais ca n'empêchait pas Ichigo de l'aimer. De toute façon, Ichigo n'était pas le genre de personne à repousser très longtemps ce qu'il voulait vraiment, et il voulait Sosuke. Juste Sosuke.

**FIN DE CHAPITRE**

**Et voila encore un chapitre de finit.**

**Comme on m'a posé la question, oui, je vais traduire le recueil 'Crush' j'ai même déjà quelques chapitres de prêt. Je commencerais sa publication quand j'aurais fini avec 'Cherry lips', ce qui ne devrait plus tarder d'ailleurs. Et oui, ce chapitre est l'un des derniers et j'espère qu'il vous aura plu et que j'ai réussi à retransmettre toute l'ambiance et les émotions, parce que personnellement, à chaque fois que je lis la version original de ce chapitre, j'en ai des frissons tellement ce pauvre Renji me fait pitié, mais bon, chacun ses goût (et oui, la traductrice, en plus d'être une perverse notoire est une grande romantique adepte du tragique….mais c'est qu'elle a tout pour plaire dit donc.… 8/ )**

**Enfin, à bientôt pour la suite ^^**

**Petit rappel, le Shateigashira est un chef local et le Kobon est sous ses ordres (voir premier chapitre).**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bon, ce chapitre est un lemon géant donc ce qui n'aime pas, oubliez le et ne revenez que pour le prochain chapitre.**

**Merci beaucoup pour tous vos commentaires, de ma part et de la part de BonneNuit qui est très contente que ses fics vous plaisent.**

Cherry Lips: Chapter 8

Sosuke n'attendit même pas qu'Ichigo est passé la porte pour l'attaquer de sa bouche. Ichigo lâcha un grognement sous le brusque assaut et serait tomber si Sosuke ne le tenait pas fermement par la taille.

-Sosuke! Gémit Ichigo, il poussa un petit cri surpris quand Sosuke le souleva, forçant Ichigo à entourer la taille de Sosuke de ses jambes.

-Où devrais-je te prendre ce soir? Susurra Sosuke dans l'oreille d'Ichigo d'un ton concupiscent, tout en le collant contre la porte qu'ils venaient tout juste de passer. "La chambre? Le salon? Pourquoi pas ici? Il donna un coup de hanche et Ichigo haleta.

-Pas. Ici, parvint à dire Ichigo tout en serrant les dents alors que la bouche de Sosuke avait trouvé sa gorge.

-Qu'est ce que tu as dis? Je n'ai pas entendu, murmura Sosuke avec un sourire en coin en passant sa main sous la chemise d'Ichigo.

-Pas ici! Cracha Ichigo alors que Sosuke continuait de l'ignorer.

-Ah non?

-Non!

Sosuke ricana et reposa Ichigo sur le sol. Ichigo ne put faire que trois pas en direction de la chambre de Sosuke avant que se dernier ne l'attrape par derrière et ne le pousse sur le sol. Ichigo lâcha un petit cri en essayant de se retenir à la petite table dans l'entrée, mais il la fit tomber avec lui, envoyant le vase qui était posé dessus se fracasser sur le sol.

Sosuke ignora le vase cassé et se coucha sur le corps d'Ichigo, frottant son érection contre le bas du dos d'Ichigo. "Tes petits tortillements m'ont posé un problème." Chuchota-t-il à l'oreille d'Ichigo en en mordillant le lobe.

-D-désolé! Lâcha Ichigo sur un ton à la fois haletant et sarcastique, tout en roulant des hanches alors que Sosuke avait passé sa main entre le corps d'Ichigo et le sol et avait commencé à caresser son érection à travers son pantalon. "Pas ici!"

-Pourquoi pas? Demanda quand même Sosuke en débarrassant Ichigo de son haut et en taquinant son téton.

-On a besoin du lubrifiant!

Sosuke fronça les sourcils et pinça ses tétons plus durement. "J'utiliserais ma salive."

Ichigo se renfrogna et donna une petite tape sur la main de Sosuke pour l'éloigner. "Vu la façon dont tu m'as baisé ces derniers jours, je vais en avoir besoin."

-Hm… Sosuke ignora les inquiétudes d'Ichigo et à la place il déboutonna le pantalon du jeune homme et le défit.

-Est-ce que tu m'écoutes seulement?!

-La salive fonctionnera très bien, insista Sosuke au plus grand dam d'Ichigo.

-J'ai dit-

Ichigo tressailli de surprise alors qu'on écartait ses fesses et que quelque chose de chaud et humide se glissait entre elles. " Mais qu'est ce que- ?!

Il se tortilla et regarda par-dessus son épaule pour voir ce que c'était, et vira au rouge en voyant Sosuke lécher son antre.

-Arrête! C'est sale!

-En fait, tu es très propre, lui dit Sosuke en donnant un grand coup de langue, faisant trembler Ichigo qui se mordit la lèvre. "Détends toi et tu vas adorer."

-Qui aimerait un truc pareil?! Cracha Ichigo avant de laisser échapper un gémissement de plaisir.

Sosuke rit doucement, amusé, et mordit légèrement les fesses d'Ichigo et lui ordonna "Suce-moi", tout en lui agrippant le bras et en le faisant pivoter sur le dos, baissant sa braguette pour libérer son érection.

Il guida la tête d'Ichigo qui prit avec hésitation le membre qui laissait déjà échapper quelques gouttes de pré-sperme en bouche, essayant de ne pas avoir de haut le cœur face à l'étrange sensation. Sosuke grogna de plaisir et se pencha au dessus du corps d'Ichigo pour lécher ses bourses pleines et frotter son pouce contre son entré qui l'avalait presque. Ichigo eut un frisson et déglutit, le membre de l'autre toujours dans sa bouche, envoyant une onde de plaisir le long de la colonne vertébrale de Sosuke.

Sosuke attrapa une des jambes d'Ichigo et les tira vers lui de façon à ce qu'Ichigo soit plié en deux et que son entré soit exposé au regard de Sosuke. Il lui donna un petit coup de langue et l'enduisit d'une épaisse couche de salive avant de glisser un doigt à l'intérieur. Ichigo trembla nerveusement face aux sensations que lui apportait le doigt de Sosuke, mais il y était habitué maintenant. Il lâcha un petit cri quand Sosuke poussa un autre doigt en lui sans plus de précautions, mais essaya de se concentrer sur le membre de Sosuke à la place.

-Tu es toujours si serré, dit Aizen sur un ton rêveur en faisant un mouvement de va et viens avec ses doigts et en les écartant pour faire se détendre un peu Ichigo. "Je vais tellement te faire l'amour que tu ne pourras pas sortir du lit pendant des jours."

Ichigo grogna quand Sosuke se retira de sa bouche et qu'il enleva ses doigts. Il fut retourné de manière à se retrouver à genoux et en appui sur ses mains alors que Sosuke, encore presque complètement habillé, guidait son érection jusqu'à l'entré d'Ichigo.

Sosuke semblait à bout de patience et il s'enfonça d'un seul coup, faisant crier et s'écarter Ichigo. Sosuke suivit le mouvement et agrippa les cotés d'Ichigo, le faisant aller et venir sur son membre.

-Sosuke, putain! Cria Ichigo, ses bras tremblant puis s'écroulant, incapables de le soutenir plus longtemps.

Le Yakuza poussa un grognement pour seule réponse et fit pivoter Ichigo sur le dos avant de le soulever dans les airs, tout en restant en lui.

-AH ! Ichigo gardait les yeux désespérément fermés et s'accrochait à Sosuke, cherchant à reprendre son souffle alors que les mouvements causés par les déplacements de Sosuke le faisaient se frotter contre sa prostate. "Sosuke!" Pleurnicha-t-il en bougeant les hanches, faisant presque le lâcher Sosuke.

-Arrête de bouger, lui ordonna Sosuke, Ichigo pouvait sentir la tension dans sa voix, à moins que tu préfères qu'on termine ce qu'on a commencé ici plutôt que dans la chambre.

Ichigo gémit et colla sa tête contre le coup de Sosuke, se forçant à ne plus bouger. Sosuke le lâcha sur le lit et recommença ses puissants va viens sans faire de pause. Ichigo s'arqua contre lui et répondait désespérément chaque coups, faisant des vas et viens sur sa propre érection en même temps que les mouvements de Sosuke.

-Sosuke! C'était trop pour lui et il éjacula. Sosuke grogna quand le corps d'Ichigo se resserra autour de lui, et il le retourna sur le coté. Ichigo poussa un petit cri quand Sosuke augmenta la force de ses poussés, lui tirant un orgasme sec à force de frapper continuellement sa prostate. "C'est trop!" Protesta Ichigo en griffant la main qui tenait fermement son coté.

Sosuke eu un petit sourire en coin et caressa le sexe d'Ichigo qui se durcit à nouveau. "J-Je peux plus!" Ichigo cria et haleta alors que Sosuke grognait et venait en lui.

Ichigo haletait difficilement alors que Sosuke se retirait et jetait un coup d'œil à son érection. "Je ne peux pas te laisser venir trop vite cette fois." Sosuke eu un petit sourire qui envoya un signal de mise en garde à Ichigo.

-Attend…

Mais Sosuke ne se laisserait pas dissuader aussi facilement. Il retira l'oreiller de la taie et attrapa les poignets d'Ichigo, les tenant fermement ensembles et les enveloppant avec la taie d'oreiller. "Sosuke!" Ichigo protesta et essaya de retirer ses mains mais elles étaient déjà attachées.

Ceci fait, Sosuke se leva et sortit une boite de on armoire, révélant toute une panoplie de sex toys. Ichigo déglutit en le voyant sortir un énorme gode, un vibromasseur et un anneau pour le mettre sur son sexe.

-Je t'en pris, dis moi que tu ne vas pas utiliser _ca_ sur moi.

-Je vais les utiliser sur toi.

Ichigo fixait Sosuke qui avait un sourire charmeur sur le visage et attrapa le lubrifiant qu'il gardait toujours près du lit. "Et ne me dit pas que ça ne t'excite pas." Lui dit Sosuke en passant son doigt sur la fente de son pénis et il appuya son ongle sur cet endroit si sensible, faisant se contracter Ichigo. Il attrapa l'anneau et le passa sur le membre d'Ichigo, le pressant contre la base de son pénis.

- Tourne-toi. Ichigo tremblait en se mettant à quatre pattes et grogna quand Sosuke agrippa ses hanches et souleva ses fesses en l'air et le faisant tomber en avant, la tête la première. "Installe-toi confortablement."

Ichigo ronchonnait de se faire donner des ordres comme ça et ignora le fait que ça l'excitait énormément. Il garda ses hanches en l'air et attrapa l'oreiller qu'il serra contre son torse en appuyant son visage contre le matelas.

-Si séduisant… souffla Sosuke en cajolant les fesses d'Ichigo avant d'y donner une petite tape. Ichigo lui jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et Sosuke rigola en enlevant sa main. "Peut être une autre fois." Ichigo lui lança un nouveau regard furieux.

Sosuke attrapa le vibromasseur en premier et le mit en marche avant de le passer de haut en bas entre ses fesses et de l'appuyer contre son périnée. Ichigo inspira brusquement et ferma étroitement les yeux, souhaitant déjà qu'on lui enlève cet anneau alors que son corps suppliait qu'on lui en donne plus.

Sosuke poussa enfin le vibromasseur dans son corps et il gémit de plaisir en surélevant encore un peu plus ses hanches. Sosuke lui imprima un mouvement de va et viens, lent au début, le sortant totalement avant de le renfoncer. Puis il accéléra le mouvement, sa main tressaillant quand il entendit les bruits humide qui venait des fesses serrées d'Ichigo.

-Tu es déjà si mouillé et prêt, ronronna Sosuke en imprimant un même mouvement de va et viens sur le sexe tendu d'Ichigo. Il enfonça de quelques centimètres le vibromasseur et le laissa là. "Si tu le laisse tomber, je ne te laisserais pas venir avant des heures."

Ichigo se mordit la lèvre inférieure et resserra désespérément les muscles de ses fesses autour de l'objet, essayant de l'empêcher de glisser hors de son corps. Le vibromasseur était petit à petit aspiré en lui et Ichigo siffla quand il réalisa qu'il allait disparaître dans son corps. Heureusement Sosuke arriva et le prit avant que cela n'arrive et le retira.

-Des fesses si serrées… Il renfonça le vibromasseur dans le corps du plus jeune, puis quelque chose de plus gros et gluant se frotta avec contre son entré. Ichigo se rendit alors compte que Sosuke avait du recouvrir le gode de lubrifiant pendant qu'il essayait d'empêcher le vibromasseur de glisser ou de s'enfoncer trop loin en lui.

Il se tendit et Sosuke déposa un baiser dans le bas de son dos. "Détend-toi."

Ichigo reprit difficilement son souffle et tenta de faire ce que lui disait l'autre alors que l'objet s'enfonçait en lui. Il gémit de douleur en se sentant écartelé et remua à cause de l'inconfort occasionné. Sosuke caressa ses cheveux pour l'apaiser et continua d'enfoncer le jouer dans le corps du jeune homme, lui murmurant des choses à l'oreille de cette voix de miel qui enflammait les nerfs d'Ichigo.

-Sosuke! Ichigo courba le dos et fut parcouru par un frisson quand le vibromasseur heurta sa prostate, ses hanches ayant un soubresaut et son sexe criant qu'on s'occupe de lui.

Sosuke prit cette réaction d'Ichigo comme le signal l'autorisant à bouger les deux objets plus vite. Il enleva sa main des cheveux d'Ichigo et maintint fermement le vibromasseur pendant qu'il faisait aller et venir rapidement le gode dans le corps d'Ichigo. Ichigo cria et ses mains se tortillaient dans leur lien alors qu'il mordait et serrait étroitement l'oreiller contre son torse.

-Pu-tain! Cria Ichigo en commençant à bouger ses hanches de manière à frotter sans pudeur son pénis contre le matelas. Sosuke fit un petit bruit pour exprimer sa désapprobation et lui releva les fesses avant de retirer le gode et le vibromasseur.

-Détend toi, répéta Sosuke, et cette fois, Ichigo reconnu parfaitement le sexe de Sosuke qui s'enfonçait en lui avec le vibromasseur.

-AH!

Ichigo se resserra autour de Sosuke et se redressa de manière à n'être plus qu'en équilibre sur ses genoux. Il tourna la tête et rechercha désespérément la bouche de Sosuke, poussant un petit grognement quand Sosuke attrapa son menton et l'embrassa passionnément.

-Sosuke… Chuchota Ichigo en cassant le baiser. Sosuke passa ses bras autour de la taille d'Ichigo et le tira vers lui de façon à ce qu'il se retrouve à cheval sur ses genoux. Ichigo serra les dents alors que Sosuke caressait son érection d'une main et que l'autre faisait bouger le vibromasseur à l'intérieur de lui.

-Je vais venir! Ichigo haleta puis pleurnicha face à la sensation de perte qu'il ressentit quand on lui retira le vibromasseur et que la main arrêta de le masturber.

-Ichigo… murmura Sosuke en l'embrassant à nouveau. Ichigo gémit et ouvrit la bouche pour le recevoir avant de s'écarter brusquement quand quelque chose de plus gros qu'un vibromasseur se pressa s'enfonça en lui avec le sexe de Sosuke.

-Sosuke! Ichigo cria de surprise et de douleur alors que le gode et le sexe de Sosuke élargissaient le passage plus qu'il n'aurait cru pouvoir le supporter.

-Sh… Sosuke le fit taire et recommença à le masturber. "Regarde comme tu l'accepte facilement."

Les jambes d'Ichigo étaient tendues et il essaya de s'écarter de Sosuke mais le sexe de ce dernier et le gode suivirent le mouvement. "Ca fait mal!" Protesta-t-il, inhalant brusquement quand Sosuke écarta encore un peu plus ses jambes et enfonça durement le gode dans son entre tout en donnant des coups de butoirs.

-Ah!

-Pourtant ton corps à l'air d'aimer ca, ronronna Sosuke dans son oreille en inclinant le jouet profondément en Ichigo pour l'élargir encore un peu plus, le faisant frotter contre la prostate du jeune homme.

Ichigo laissa s'échapper un cri bruyant qui en demandait plus et saisit la main de Sosuke, qui tenait l'objet, de ses mains encore attachées.

-Arrête!

-Tu n'aimes pas? Sosuke bougea le gode une nouvelle fois et Ichigo manqua de s'écrouler en avant.

-Putain mais laisse moi juste venir! Supplia Ichigo, son corps se contractant alors que Sosuke enfonçait durement le gode en lui.

-Très bien, mais seulement parce que tu as été un si bon garçon.

-Je ne suis pas un chien, protesta Ichigo en se mordant durement la lèvre quand la main qui allait pour retirer l'anneau de son sexe s'arrêta.

-Je suis parfaitement au courant de ça, pouffa Sosuke avant de saisir l'anneau et, enfin, de le retirer avant de le jeter sur le coté. Ichigo aurait pu crier de soulagement si il n'avait pas été trop occupé à hurler son plaisir. Alors qu'il approchait de la délivrance, Sosuke retira subitement le gode, faisant se tendre ses muscles alors que ses nerfs étaient agressés.

Un flot de sperme jaillit de son sexe tendu, couvrant son ventre et son torse de la substance blanche et gluante. Sosuke mordit l'épaule d'Ichigo et s'enfonça en lui une dernière fois avant de se tendre et d'éjaculer dans l'entre contractée d'Ichigo. Il se retira doucement et retourna Ichigo sur le coté. Ichigo grogna et enfonça la tête dans l'oreiller alors que Sosuke écartait ses fesses et souriait en voyant s'échapper le sperme et un peu de sang de l'entré encore palpitante.

-Délicieux, commenta Sosuke, plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose étant donné qu'Ichigo était déjà inconscient. Il lui sourit amoureusement et caressa ses cheveux orange avant de détacher les mains d'Ichigo et de le nettoyer délicatement avec la taie d'oreiller. Il poussa les jouets sur le sol déplaça Ichigo de façon à ce qu'il soit sous les draps avant de se glisser dessous à son tour et de se coller au dos d'Ichigo.

-Bonne nuit, murmura Sosuke en embrassant doucement la tempe d'Ichigo avant de se laisser aller à dormir lui aussi.

**FIN DE CHAPITRE**

**Sosuke est un gros pervers… Comme BonneNuit-sama, je ne sais si je dois avoir pitié de ce pauvre Ichi ou pas... en même temps il a l'air d'avoir apprécié donc…**

**Enfin bref, petit éclaircissement, oui, je vais publier les traductions de CRUSH, je commencerais quand celle-ci sera terminée, mais pour des raisons pratiques, au lieu de publier un chapitre par semaine, ce sera plutôt de l'ordre d'un chapitre toutes les deux semaines (à moins que j'ai le temps pour plus…), le BAC approche à grands pas et je ne peux pas le négliger mais je ferais mon possible pour ne pas trop trainer en longueur ; )**

**A la prochaine pour l'avant dernier chapitre, et oui déjà, c'est triste...**


	9. Chapter 9

…**Je suis impardonnable… et ma connexion l'est avec moi… Enfin, si ca peut remonter le moral et m'éviter une mort douloureuse et lente par lynchage virtuel, voici l'avant dernier chapitre, un chapitre que j'ai trouvé particulièrement amusant, à lire et à traduire. J'espère que vous l'aimerais autant que moi.**

Cherry Lips: Chapitre 9

-Arrête de t'exciter Ichigo. Sosuke fronça les sourcils et écarta la main d'Ichigo qui essayait de lisser son kimono.

-Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller, grommela Ichigo en détournant le regard quand Sosuke rigola.

Sosuke prit le menton d'Ichigo entre ses doigts et le força à le regarder dans les yeux. "Ils vont t'adorer."

Ichigo essaya de détourner le regard mais Sosuke le maintenait fermement. "Dis-le."

-Non.

Sosuke inclina la tête d'Ichigo et mordilla sa nuque, tirant de petits soupirs d'Ichigo qui essayait de le repousser.

_- Dis-le._

-Ils vont m'adorer.

-Bien. Maintenant arrête de t'inquiéter, même si ce n'était pas le cas, je te protègerais.

-Ce n'est pas ce qui m'inquiète, lui dit Ichigo en s'écartant de Sosuke et en tirant à nouveau sur son kimono pour le remettre bien en place.

-De quoi as-tu peur alors? Ichigo ne répondit pas. "Tu as peur que si ils ne t'aiment pas je ne veuille plus de toi?"

Ichigo ne répondit toujours pas et Sosuke soupira.

-Même la mort ne pourrait pas me séparer de toi. Sosuke prit Ichigo dans ses bras et posa son menton sur le haut du crane d'Ichigo.

Sosuke n'en voulait pas à Ichigo d'être inquiet, après tout ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'on rencontrait le chef des Yakuza. Mais Yamamoto voulait rencontrer le compagnon de Sosuke et n'aurait pas accepté un 'non' pour réponse. Donc Sosuke avait forcé Ichigo à enfiler son kimono violet (ce qui avait prit pas mal de temps étant donné que Sosuke avait décidé qu'ils avaient besoin de quelques séance au corps à corps avant), et il essayait maintenant de le convaincre que rien ne leur arriverait.

-Est-ce que Byakuya sera là?

-Probablement… pourquoi ne lui poses tu pas la question?

-Ca fait bizarre de lui parler depuis que je sais ce qu'il est. Renji ne me regarde même plus dans les yeux.

-Hm… Sosuke ne le dirait pas à voix haute, mais il était bien content que Renji et Ichigo ne se soient pas encore rabibochés. Ca voulait dire que Renji garderait ses mains crasseuses loin d'Ichigo.

-Ce n'est pas une grande réunion, il n'y aura que les conseillers et les chefs les plus importants, lui dit Sosuke d'une manière qui était censé rassurer Ichigo mais qui lui fit écarquiller les yeux.

-Comme ça je ressortirais encore plus? Lança le jeune homme d'une voix sèche en continuant de tirer sur son kimono. Sosuke attrapa ses mains et en porta une à ses lèvres tout en caressant doucement le dos de l'autre.

-Si tu continu de le tripoter, tu vas foutre en l'air ton kimono.

-On dirait un kimono de fille.

-C'est le même style que le mien, lui dit Sosuke dans un sourire.

-C'est _violet_.

-Ca va bien avec tes cheveux.

-Va te faire foutre.

Sosuke ricana et jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule. "C'est l'heure de partir."

Stark les conduisit dans le centre de Tokyo où ils avaient rendez vous dans un restaurant traditionnel. Stark avait faillit se prendre un coup de poing d'Ichigo quand il lui signal à quel point il était mignon mais Sosuke attrapa son bras et le tira dans la voiture et il avait boudé tout le long de la route.

-Calme-toi Ichigo. Sosuke passa sa main dans les cheveux en brosse d'Ichigo de façon rassurante et prit son coude pour le guider dans le restaurant. "C'est important pour moi."

Ichigo laissa un peu aller et hocha la tête. "Je sais… c'est bien pour ça que je le fait."

Sosuke fit un sourire charmant au groom et lui demanda à être conduit jusqu'à la salle privée où se trouvait Yamamoto. L'hôte ne cligna même pas des yeux et les emmenait jusqu'à la dite pièce, même si Ichigo savait que le bras de Sosuke autour de lui n'était probablement pas normal.

Ichigo essaya de respirer calmement alors que the host ouvrait la porte qui donnait accès à la salle privée. En entrant, Ichigo fut immédiatement soulagé en voyant Byakuya. En bout de table ce trouvait un vieil homme chauve à la longue barbe. Ses yeux plissés donnaient l'impression d'être fermés, mais Ichigo pouvait voir qu'ils étaient sages et attentifs.

Sosuke et Ichigo s'agenouillèrent et inclinèrent la tête en marque de respect. "Ichigo Kurosaki." Demanda le vieil homme. "Tu ressemble beaucoup à ton père."

Ichigo cligna des yeux et se mordit la langue pour se retenir de dire quelque chose. "Il a aidé les Yakuza à de nombreuses reprises pas ses compétences en médecines."

Sosuke lui donna un petit coup de coude et ils s'assirent à table. Du coin de l'œil, Ichigo pouvait voir que les autres Yakuza le fixaient avec un air curieux, mais personne ne disait rien. Puis Yamamoto sourit et tout le monde se détendit visiblement.

-Bienvenue dans la famille.

Le diner se passa de façon bien plus détendu que ne l'aurait cru Ichigo. Les Yakuza riaient et buvaient de bon cœur tout en se lançant des blagues les uns aux autres. Heureusement, Ichigo était assit entre Sosuke et Byakuya, toutefois, le regard intense que lui lançait un homme d'apparence grand et fort et situé à gauche de Byakuya lui faisait un peu peur.

-Est-ce que tu te bats bien? Demanda l'homme, un certain Kenpachi.

-Oui, lui répondit prudemment Ichigo, tirant un soupir de Byakuya.

Ichigo se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu faire de mal alors que Kenpachi avait une espèce de sourire psychotique qui lui mangeait le visage. "Bien, après ca on pourra allez se battre et-"

-Tu ne feras rien de tel, lui lança Sosuke en avertissement.

-Ah non? Je ne t'imaginais pas si protecteur, Aizen. Kenpachi avait un petit sourire au coin des lèvres et pencha la tête pour regarder Ichigo dans les yeux Ichigo up. "Ca doit vouloir dire qu'il est plutôt bon au lit-"

Byakuya piqua la main de Kenpachi avec ses baguettes.

Ichigo lança un regard furieux à Kenpachi qui avait toujours cet énorme sourire un peu effrayant collé sur les lèvres et qui ignorait royalement sa main, que Byakuya avait réussit à faire saigner. "Ca veut dire oui?"

Ichigo donna un coup avec son couteau dans le bras de Kenpachi.

Sosuke soupira et attrapa le poignet d'Ichigo avant qu'il ne puisse faire plus de dégâts et attira le jeune homme remuant contre lui.

-Il est plein d'énergie, dit calmement Yamamoto, ignorant lui aussi les blessures de Kenpachi qui saignaient et plongeant son sushi dans du wasabi. "Cela a du prendre du temps pour le séduire."

-En effet. Sosuke prit la fourchette des mains d'Ichigo qui jetait à présent des couverts à Kenpachi. Byakuya c'était sagement déplacé pour s'installer de l'autre côté de Sosuke.

-Depuis combien de temps sortez-vous ensemble?

-Deux mois.

Kenpachi bondit pour essayer d'attraper Ichigo mais Sosuke l'avait facilement écarté du chemin et placé de l'autre côté.

-Son père l'a bien élevé.

Ichigo se pencha par-dessus les genoux de Sosuke pour donner un coup de poing à Kenpachi qui lui attrapa le poignet et essaya de le jeter contre la table. Ichigo prit appui sur la table avec ses pieds pour l'en empêcher et tira Kenpachi en arrière de façon à ce que son dos heurte le mur.

-Je n'ai pas encore rencontré son père, répondit Sosuke en remettant en place la salière qui était tombé quand la table avait glissée sur le sol de quelques centimètres.

-Pour une bonne raison, cet homme t'attaquerait avant que tu puisses faire quoi que ce soit.

Ichigo esquiva alors que Kenpachi lui sautait à nouveau dessus, et il utilisa l'élan de Kenpachi pour le faire passer à travers la porte.

Sosuke prit une gorgée de sake alors que Kenpachi était étalé à ses pieds puis plaquait Ichigo par terre. L'œil de Sosuke cligna nerveusement et donna un coup de pied à Kenpachi pour l'écarter d'Ichigo, et il attira son amant complètement débrailler sur ses genoux.

-Sake? Yamamoto offrit sa coupe à Ichigo comme le voulait le rituel de sakazuki où le chef partageait sa coupe de sake avec une autre personne, signifiant ainsi un lien entre les deux. Ichigo prit délicatement la coupe et en bu une gorgée.

-Merci, Yamamoto-sama."

Kenpachi se rassir a sa place et lança un sourire un peu fou à Ichigo, la bouche en sang. Ichigo lui fit un beau doigt d'honneur, faisant soupirer fortement Byakuya qui essayait de récupérer sa place d'où Ichigo et Kenpachi l'avaient _chassé_ juste avant. Sosuke était heureux qu'Ichigo semble si bien s'intégrer, mais il nota dans un coin de sa tête de ne jamais laisser Ichigo seul avec Kenpachi à nouveau. Qu'ils se battent pouvait encore passer, mais il n'aimait pas la façon dont Kenpachi regardait Ichigo.

Ichigo était bien plus détendu dans la voiture sur le chemin du retour qu'à l'aller. Sosuke avait emmené des vêtements de rechange pour lui et Ichigo s'était changer à l'arrière de la voiture (bien sûr, Sosuke s'était assuré que Stark regardait la route et pas ailleurs).

-Yamamoto-sama n'est pas du tout comme je l'avais imaginé, lança Ichigo en se collant à Sosuke sur la banquette arrière.

-Hm, j'espérais qu'il ne le serait pas.

-Je savais que mon père avait des liens avec les yakuza, mais je ne savais pas qu'il en connaissait le chef.

-Comment est ton père? Demanda Sosuke, le ton de sa voix fit relevé la tête à Ichigo vers lui.

-Tu veux le rencontrer?

-Oui. Sosuke se sentit rassuré de savoir qu'Ichigo n'avait pas honte de lui, bien qu'il ne le l'admettrait jamais.

-Je te préviens, il est dingue.

-Je suis sûr que ca ne peut pas être aussi terrible.

Ichigo grogna.

Cette nuit, alors qu'il dormait, Sosuke regardait Ichigo et écartait les mèches de cheveux oranges de sur son visage. Un Ichigo endormit était très différent d'un Ichigo bien réveillé, mais Sosuke ne pouvait dire lequel il préférait. Un Ichigo endormit était doux et docile, Sosuke pouvait le bouger et câliné à sa guise. Mais un Ichigo réveillé était courageux et vif, avide de prendre tout ce que Sosuke pouvait lui offrir.

Heureusement Sosuke n'avait pas à choisir. Il avait Ichigo tous le temps, jours et nuit et rien ne pourrait lui prendre ca.

…

Ichigo dansait d'un pied sur l'autre alors qu'il appuyait sur la sonnette et attendait que son père ou ses sœurs répondent. Il pouvait entendre les pas précipités alors il fit un pas en arrière, intimant à Sosuke de faire pareil. Sosuke lui lança un regard suspicieux mais fit ce qu'on lui disait juste à temps avant qu'Isshin ne jaillisse, passant à peine à un centimètre de l'endroit où ils étaient avant de finir dans un dérapage sur le trottoir.

Sosuke comprenait maintenant pourquoi Ichigo semblait si bien s'entendre avec les autres yakuza.

-Ichigo, mon fils!" Isshin se remit rapidement et se jeta sur Ichigo. Ichigo essaya de l'éviter mais il fut plaqué sur le sol.

-Grand frère! Alors qu'Ichigo était toujours sur le sol avec l'espèce de gros bébé qu'était son père pleurant sur son dos, Yuzu couru jusqu'à lui et serra sa tête -la seule partie de son corps encore visible- dans ses bras.

-Lâche Ichigo père dégénéré, lui lança Karin de la porte, les bras croisés et lançant un regard énervé à son père.

-Non! Protesta Isshin en serrant Ichigo dans ses bras encore plus fort.

Ichigo chercha à reprendre sa respiration et réussit à se libérer un bras, donnant un coup de poing à Isshin, le faisant voler un peu plus loin. Sosuke prit son bras et l'aida à se relever alors qu'Ichigo lui envoyait un regard colérique pour ne pas l'avoir aider avant.

-Alors, tu ne vas pas nous présenter? Demanda Karin.

-Bien alors, Karin, Yuzu, voici Aizen Sosuke, mon compagnon. Sosuke, voici Karin et Yuzu.

Aucune des filles ne réagit face au nom de Sosuke, mais Karin haussa un sourcil en entendant la partie sur le "compagnon".

-J'ai toujours su que tu étais un uke.

-La ferme, grommela Ichigo, j'aurais pu être le seme!

Même Yuzu rigola à cette idée, faisant rougir Ichigo qui leur lança un regard courroucé.

-Je suis sur que tu peux être un seme, Ichigo! Cria Isshin en s'accrochant à la jambe d'Ichigo.

-La ferme, tronche de cake! Ichigo colla son pied libre sur la tête d'Isshin jusqu'à ce qu'il le lâche enfin.

-Bon, et si on allait à l'intérieur pour parler de ça, proposa Karin, Yuzu approuvant d'un hochement de tête.

-Le diner sera bientôt prêt!

Sosuke sourit à la jeune fille et se laissa guider à l'intérieur. Ichigo ferma la porte et la verrouilla, enfermant Isshin à l'extérieur. Le reste de la soirée se passa calmement, si l'on omet Isshin qui suppliait qu'on le laisse rentrer en frappant aux fenêtres et à la porte.

…

-Alors, tu les aimes? Demanda Ichigo alors qu'ils étaient dans la voiture sur le chemin du retour.

-Je les adore, lui assura Sosuke en l'embrassant sur le haut du crane. "Yuzu et Karin du moins".

Ichigo grogna et se laissa aller contre Sosuke tout en regardant pas la fenêtre.

-Je les adore aussi, mais je suis quand même content d'avoir quitté la maison.

-Hm.

Un silence confortable s'installa alors qu'ils se laissaient bercer par le ronron de la voiture.

-Est-ce qu'on sera obligé d'inviter ton père à notre mariage?

Ichigo eu un sursaut. "De quel mariage tu parles?"

Sosuke avait un petit sourire en coin. "Je réfléchissais juste à l'avenir."

"Bon d'accord…" Ichigo leva les yeux au ciel. "On ne sort pas ensemble depuis assez longtemps pour ca."

-Y aurait-il un temps minimum dont je ne serais pas au courant?

Ichigo donna un coup de coude à Sosuke et grogna légèrement.

-Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

-_Si _on se marri, alors oui, il devra être là, mais on a toujours la possibilité de l'attacher et de le bâillonner ou quelque chose du genre.

-Ca me parait bien. Nouveau silence.

-Ouai, Renji aussi devra être là.

-Je ne vois absolument pas pourquoi.

-Il doit être mon témoin.

-Je suis le seul homme dont tu es besoin. Prend Rukia comme demoiselle d'honneur.

-Es tu en train de me comparer à une femme?

-Et bien, si la robe te vas-

Sosuke lâcha un grognement quand Ichigo lui redonna un coup de coude dans les cotes.

-Boucle-la.

-Je dis juste que-

Ichigo attrapa l'arrière de la tête de Sosuke et l'attira dans un baiser. Il avait un petit sourire en coin alors qu'ils se séparaient.

-Ce n'est pas comme si on allait se marier de toute façon.

-Mais-

-Non.

Sur le siège avant, Stark lutait pour ne pas lever les yeux au ciel face à la conversation qu'avaient Ichigo et son patron. Ces deux là étaient vraiment fais l'un pour l'autre.

**FIN DE CHAPITRE**

**Bon, je vous avais prévenu, ce chapitre déménage ('fin, façon de parler). Y a quelques passages où j'ai eu des difficultés alors si vous trouvez un truc qui colle pas, prévenez moi, j'ai demander de l'aide à mon poisson rouge mais il a pas voulu répondre……donc je compte sur vous pour me signaler si quelque chose vous choque ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Le voila enfin, ce chapitre qui ce sera fait attendre. J'ai essayer de le soigner un maximum, mais j'ai pas encore trop l'habitude de traduire des lemon aussi… lemoneux… donc désolé si la traduction vous parait parfois un peu maladroite.**

**Je voulais aussi vous remercier pour tous les encouragements que vous m'avez fait, que ce soit pour la traduction ou pour mon bac, c'est très gentil de votre part ^^**

**Place au chapitre, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire, et merci encore pour tout votre soutient et toutes vos review qui nous ont fait très plaisir à Bonnenuit et à moi-même ^^**

Cherry Lips: Chapter 10

-Sosuke, ça t'arrive de te demander ce qu'il se passerait si on se séparait?

Sosuke se tourna vers Ichigo et lui lança un regard assassin que celui-ci ne remarqua pas, complètement perdu dans ses pensées. Ichigo avait lancé sa bombe alors qu'il était étalé sur le canapé du bureau de Sosuke pendant que ce dernier remplissait quelques papiers administratifs.

-On ne se séparera pas, lui répondit Sosuke avant de retourner à sa paperasse. Sujet clos. Sauf pour Ichigo qui insista.

-Ce n'est qu'une supposition.

-On ne se séparera pas.

-Sosuke! Grogna Ichigo sous l'exaspération, se redressant sur ses coudes et ses yeux envoyant des éclairs à Sosuke.

-Si jamais tu voulais me quitter, je t'enchainerais ici jusqu'à ce que tu retrouve tes esprits. Ichigo leva les yeux au ciel. "Tu penses que je plaisante?"

-Oh je ne doute pas une seule seconde que tu le ferais.

Sosuke plissa les yeux et se leva pour se diriger vers Ichigo. Il posa une main sur le haut du canapé et une sur l'accoudoir, se penchant en avant de façon à ce que son visage ne soit plus qu'à quelques centimètres de celui d'Ichigo.

-Mais pourquoi poses-tu une telle question? Ronronna Sosuke. Ichigo sourit, pas affecté le moins du monde par l'air prédateur étalé sur le visage de Sosuke.

-En fait…

-En fait quoi?

-Je me demandais juste ce qu'il fallait faire pour que tu arrêtes de travailler et que tu me prennes sur ce canapé.

Un petit sourire en coin étira les lèvres de Sosuke. "C'est vrai?"

-Hm-hmm.

Sosuke fit se frôler leurs lèvres avant de s'écarter. "Laisse-moi finir ca d'abord."

Ichigo grogna de déception.

-Pour une fois que c'est moi qui demande, tu préfère travailler. Il soupira. "Très bien, de toute façon je voulais sortir un peu avec Renji."

Sosuke avait traversé la pièce et l'avait coincé contre le canapé tellement vite qu'Ichigo ne l'avait même pas vu bouger.

-He he he, heu, je plaisantais? Ichigo déglutit nerveusement et se ratatina sur lui-même sous le regard perçant de Sosuke.

-Oh mais je suis sur que tu plaisantais.

Ichigo se résigna à passer une nouvelle nuit sans sommeil alors qu'à l'origine, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était que Sosuke le prenne vite fait.

Il soupira alors que Sosuke le soulevait et le jetait sur son épaule. Il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. Enfin, au moins ils le feraient dans un lit cette fois.

-Pour te punir de ce que tu as dis… Ichigo soupira et Sosuke lui donna une tape sur les fesses, Ichigo lui répondant par un coup dans l'estomac. "Tu vas devoir porter ce que je t'ai trouvé la dernière fois."

-Non, c'est absolument hors de question.

-Oh si.

-Non! C'est embarrassant!

-Avant tu portais ce genre de vêtement pour moi.

-Oui, parce que tu croyais que j'étais une femme!

-Et alors?

Ichigo grogna, agacé. Il ne voulait pas porter ce truc. Mais pour on ne sait quelles raisons, Sosuke c'était mis dans la tête qu'une culotte en dentelle irait très bien à Ichigo. Bien évidemment, Ichigo n'était pas d'accord.

-Deux fois et je n'ai pas à la porter. Ichigo essayait de négocier avec Aizen alors que celui-ci le laissait tomber sur le lit et qu'il commençait déjà à lui enlever ses vêtements.

-Cinq et tu n'es pas obligé de la mettre.

-Pas question !

-Alors tu la mets.

Ichigo grommela et souleva les hanches pour que Sosuke puisse lui retirer son pantalon.

-Trois.

-Nan.

Ichigo jeta un regard furieux à Sosuke qui avait sortit une petite culotte et qui arrachait l'étiquette d'un coup de dents. Il leva les pieds d'Ichigo et les passa dans le sous vêtement, ignorant les gesticulations d'Ichigo qui essayait de s'enfuir.

-Si tu la déchire, ce sera cinq fois et tu devras quand même la porter.

Ichigo se figea et croisa les bras sur la poitrine pour montrer son agacement et fixa le plafond.

-Lève les fesses.

C'était la partie qu'Ichigo détestait. Il n'aimait pas la façon qu'avait la dentelle de serrer ses testicules et de frotter contre son aine. C'était… irritant… Mais Sosuke aimait le résultat sur ses fesses, donc il faisait avec.

Finalement Sosuke recula et admira le résultat de ses travaux manuels. La dentelle noire rendait vraiment très bien sur la peau crémeuse d'Ichigo et il pouvait facilement voir son membre à travers le tissu léger.

-Hum, tu n'es pas encore dur? Demanda Sosuke tout en se baissant et lui donnant un coup de langue par-dessus la dentelle. Ichigo prit une grande respiration et essaya de s'écarter mais Sosuke retenait ses hanches et frottait sa joue contre l'aine du jeune homme.

-Sosuke! Cria Ichigo, retire la!

-Laisse-moi apprécier un peu avant. Sosuke retourna Ichigo et agrippa ses hanches pour les surélever et pouvoir admirer ses fesses.

-Argh! Ichigo s'installa plus confortablement, enfonçant sa tête dans l'oreiller alors que Sosuke massait son entré à travers le tissus.

-Tu prétends ne pas aimer, mais tu es déjà tout mouillé.

Ichigo pleurnicha alors que Sosuke caressait la dentelle déjà bien humide.

-Tu es en train de la salir. Sosuke se pencha et murmura dans son oreille, faisant trembler Ichigo de tout son corps.

-Je t'emmerde, marmonna Ichigo contre l'oreiller.

-Qu'est ce que tu as dis?

-Je t'ai dis d'aller te faire foutr- ah!

Ichigo arqua le dos et haleta alors que Sosuke avait écarté légèrement le sous vêtement et avait commencé à enfoncer un doigt en lui.

-Pu-tain… Son aine commençait à des frottements du sous vêtement trop étroit qui l'enserrait.

Sosuke enfonça ses dents dans le creux du dos d'Ichigo, faisant grogner et s'empaler un peu plus ce dernier. Sosuke ricana et attrapa le bord de la culotte entre ses dents pour la retirer.

-Allez Sosuke! Grogna Ichigo en s'enfonçant de lui-même sur les doigts de Sosuke. "C'est bon maintenant!"

-Tu es tellement impatient, lui dit Sosuke, baissant un peu plus le sous vêtement en dentelle de façon à ce que l'érection d'Ichigo soit enfin libérée.

Sosuke s'écarta un instant pour se déshabiller alors qu'Ichigo admirait son corps musclé et fort par-dessus son épaule. Sosuke aperçut le regard et un sourire satisfait étira ses lèvres.

-Ce regard que tu me lance ne va pas en ta faveur.

Ichigo gémit alors que Sosuke frottait son gland contre l'entrée d'Ichigo mais sans pousser.

-Passe-moi le lubrifiant.

-Attrape le toi-même.

Sosuke plissa les yeux et pressa un peu plus fort son membre contre l'entré d'Ichigo. Ichigo laissa échapper une espèce de glapissement et plaqua vivement ses hanches contre le lit avant d'attraper le lubrifiant.

-Saloperie.

-Tu sais que je ne l'aurais pas vraiment fait, lui lança Sosuke en mettant du lubrifiant dans sa main et en caressant son érection.

-Mais bien sur.

-Tu ne me crois pas? Sosuke essuya sa main sur le drap et releva les fesses d'Ichigo.

-Tu aurais juste utilisé ta salive ou je ne sais quoi… Ah!

Sosuke s'enfonça en lui et il prit une seconde pour admirer son sexe qui disparaissait dans le corps d'Ichigo.

-Putain! Ichigo essaya d'écarter un peu plus les jambes mais la culotte l'en empêchait. "Enlève la bon sang!"

-J'aime bien te voir avec, lui répondit Sosuke en commençant à faire de lents va et viens, faisant exprès de n'appuyer que très légèrement contre la prostate d'Ichigo.

-J'en peux plus… grogna Ichigo en arquant le dos pour pousser Sosuke à frapper **ce** point. "Je te veux plus profond."

Sosuke s'arrêta. "Et bien si on regarde les choses sous cet angle…" Dit-il d'une voix trainante avant de se retirer brusquement et juste assez longtemps pour lui arracher la culotte et faire basculer Ichigo. Il s'agenouilla entre les jambes d'Ichigo et les noua autour de sa taille avant d'attirer Ichigo sur ses genoux.

-Mmmm… Ichigo fermait les yeux et se mordait la lèvre inférieur pendant que Sosuke s'enfonçait à nouveau en lui.

-Ichigo… Sosuke murmurait son nom tout en frottant son nez contre sa gorge et mordillant le point sensible juste sous son oreille.

-Ah! Ichigo s'accrocha aux épaule de Sosuke et enfonça ses doigt dans les cheveux bruns.

Sosuke lui donna un baiser enflammer et commença à caresser sa virilité tendue tout en continuant ses va et viens dans le corps d'Ichigo. Ichigo grogna et resserra sa prise sur Sosuke avec ses jambes, faisant se rencontrer leurs hanches.

-Ouiiii. Siffla Ichigo, tremblant de tout son corps alors que Sosuke heurtait sa prostate à chaque coup. "C'est là."

-Dis mon nom, souffla Sosuke dans l'oreille du jeune homme alors qu'il accélérait le mouvement sur le sexe de ce dernier. "Dis-le."

-Soo-uh! Ichigo ne réussit pas à le dire en entier, Sosuke l'ayant mordu dans le cou, faisant se contracter son corps.

-Allez Ichi." Sosuke fit basculer Ichigo sur le dos et écarta les jambes de ce dernier autant qu'il le pouvait tout en caressant son sexe.

-So…Soooo…

Ichigo frissonna et son corps tressaillit alors qu'il jouissait, se rependant sur son ventre. "Sosuke!"

-Ichigo… Souffla Sosuke et embrassa sa joue avant d'aller lui souffler à l'oreille "Je t'aime."

Le corps d'Ichigo se contracta et se resserra durement autour de Sosuke, le faisant s'enfoncer encore plus profondément et jouir dans le corps d'Ichigo. Le corps d'Ichigo se contracta autour de lui, le poussant à la jouissance alors qu'il relâchait les jambes d'Ichigo et qu'il se laissait tomber sur le plus jeune.

Sosuke mit un petit moment avant de retrouver son souffle, mais Ichigo semblait ne pas vouloir se reposer. "Mais qu'est ce qui t'as pris de dire un truc pareil?"

Sosuke leva les yeux vers Ichigo avec un petit sourire amusé en voyant les joues rouges de ce dernier. "Qu'est ce que tu veux dire Ichigo?"

-Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire! Ichigo donna un coup sur le bras de Sosuke et lui jeta un regard courroucé. "Tu peux pas dire un truc pareil alors qu'on est en train de faire l'amour bon sang!" Sosuke rigola doucement et se décala pour retomber sur le lit. "Te fou pas de moi."

Sosuke eu un petit sourire en coin et se pencha pour embrasser doucement les lèvres du jeune homme, faisant automatiquement taire Ichigo. "Je t'aime."

-Arrête…

-Je t'aime.

-Mais tais-toi! Ichigo s'empara de l'oreiller et fit taire Sosuke en lui collant sur le visage. "Tais-toi!"

Sosuke le fit basculer et attrapa le poignet d'Ichigo dans une main alors que l'autre se dirigeait vers ses côtes. "Je t'aime." Il passa doucement ses doigts sur les côtes d'Ichigo et lui lança un regard amusé en le voyant rire et essayer de s'échapper.

-Ha ha, arrête ça!

-Hm… Sosuke arrêta et plongea son regard dans les magnifiques yeux marron d'Ichigo avant de frotter délicatement son nez contre celui du jeune homme. "Je t'aime" répéta-t-il avant d'embrasser Ichigo, forçant le passage entre les lèvres d'Ichigo avec sa langue et inclinant la tête pour avoir un meilleur accès à sa bouche.

Ils se séparèrent lentement et Ichigo leva les yeux vers Sosuke. "Je t'aime aussi."

Un sourire immense apparut sur le visage de Sosuke, troublant Ichigo qui était plus habitué à ses petits sourire calmes. "Est-ce que ca veut dire que maintenant tu acceptes de devenir ma femme?"

Ichigo le frappa à nouveau avec l'oreiller.

…

Rukia finit par découvrir quel était le "travail" de son frère quand un gang rival essaya de la kidnapper et que Byakuya les en empêcha. Elle était furieuse qu'il lui est caché une chose pareil mais lui pardonna rapidement.

Renji sortait avec un étudiant en médecine, Hanataro, qui l'avait aidé une fois où il avait été blessé dans une bagarre. Hanataro n'était pas très à l'aise à l'idée de sortir avec un yakuza, mais le malaise passa avec une bonne dose de sexe. Ca marchait à chaque fois…

Kenpachi essayait encore et toujours d'attirer Ichigo loin de Sosuke, mais heureusement, Yamamoto s'était assuré que leurs visites ne coïncident jamais, sauf quand Kenpachi apprenait par quelqu'un les jours où Sosuke et Ichigo venait. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, Ichigo lui avait cassé une assiette sur la tête.

Sosuke essayait encore et toujours de pousser Ichigo à devenir "sa femme", mais à chaque fois qu'il lui demandait, Ichigo finissait par devenir violent, ce qui les menait inexorablement à une longue séance de sexe, ce qui les faisait complètement oublier de quoi il parlait avant ça.

Orihime cuisinait encore et toujours ses décoctions bizarroïde, et Ichigo avait toujours ses jolies lèvres rouges.

**FIN**

**Et oui, cette fois c'est la fin! J'espère que la traduction n'aura pas été trop douteuse et que ca vous aura plus, malgré les délais et les chapitres qui se faisaient de plus en plus attendre vers la fin. De la part de l'auteur et de moi-même, merci à tous ceux qui ont lu et un merci particulier à ceux qui ont posté un petit commentaire et qui m'ont permis, je l'espère d'améliorer un peu ma technique de traduction.**

**A bientôt pour une autre fic. (d'ailleurs, la publication de Crush, que plusieurs d'entre vous m'aviez demandé, va commencer d'ici peu, j'espère que cela vous plaira, petit cadeau pour le début des vacances ;p )**


End file.
